Ridden Guilt
by Badwolf234
Summary: Shame. Guilt and self-lothing. All i could feel. I knew it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to do it. But my family stared back at me, glaring at me like i had planned it. I never wanted this pain. Or the baby in my arms. But they didn't believe me. I never wanted to cheat. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Ridden

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight or its characters.**

Carlisle's POV

Shame. Guilt and self-loathing. All I could feel. I knew it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to do it. But my family stared back at me, glaring at me like I had planned it. I never wanted this pain. Or the baby in my arms. But they didn't believe me.

My children looked at me in disgust, though Alice didn't, she looked more pitting, She knew i never wanted this on purpose. My wife's sobs echoed around the room. I wanted to go over to her side and comfort her. But the glares i got from the others was clear that I was not aloud near her. But she was my wife. Even with Edward reading my mind, he still didn't believe me.

I looked at Nessie, who was sitting next to Esme, her arms around her shoulders. She met my eyes for a moment before looking away. But that glance was all I needed. She too believed me. Unable to face my family's face's i got up slowly. Heading to the door at a slow human pace.

The baby in my arms let out a quiet gurgle. My baby. Not mine and Esme's. No matter how many time i wished her to be. I never want to cheat. Not on my wife nor on my family. When i though back to the night i realized that i had no memory of it. Like after someones drunk, you wake up the next morning remembering nothing. But a vampire should never forget. I had no idea till Emmett found her on the door step with a note.

"Where are you going" Rosalie sneered venomously, glaring at my back. I paused in mid step. Where was i going? My office? Probably.

"Out of your sight" I whispered, my voice cracking and bearly audible. My daughter in my arms staring up at me with large, midnight blue eyes, her tufts of blond hair flat on her 3 month old head. I carried on walking ignoring the others as i walked up to my office. The baby needed a name for starters. The mother of the baby didn't give her one. One instantly sprung to mind. Clara. I looked down at the tiny infant. She was a little Clara.

As soon as i reached my office, i closed the door gently and locked it, knowing it wouldn't stop anyone from my family. Pulling a warm bottle of milk from my bag, that seemed to be filled with what baby Clara would need. I walked over to my desk and sat down, putting the bottle up to Clara's mouth, she began to suck it down immediately.

I felt my chest was going to burst from my pain. I was falling apart. Every time i looked at Clara i could feel pain, guilt and remorse. I knew i couldn't face seeing her 24/7. It wasn't her fault. Everyone knew that.

Downstairs Edward and Bella declared that they were going hunting in Canada. It wouldn't take long for them to get there. Jasper was taking Alice too. Though she hunted last night. Rosalie also claimed to be thirsty too, taking Emmett. So all who was left was Nessie and Esme. Knowing the state Esme was in Nessie wasn't going to leave her side. They were gone in a matter of minuets

I watched as Clara's eyes drooped shut, her breathing and heart rate slowing down as she slipped into slumber. I held her for a moment then gently put her into her basket. Her cib was still in its box. I couldn't bring my self to go near it.

Esme wouldn't forgive me. I was sure of that. I had been dodging knives, china and glass when she found out. I walked over to the computer and started it up. She probably hated me now. My eyes felt only dry and was sucking in air, making my shoulder shake. i was crying. If i was human then tears would have streamed down my face. For my 368 years i had never really cried like this, or even felt like this before.

I printed off divorce papers ad began to fill them in. I wouldn't send them off. I would give Esme the option to fill them in and send it off. If she hated me enough she would. But i couldn't face her. Just seeing her face crumpled in pain made a wave of suffering go though my chest. If Jasper was here I was sure he would be screaming. I knew i was in some way.

I thought of my family. The pain and betrayal I must have unknowingly unleashed onto them. I couldn't even found the courage to look them in the eye. Shame filled me again. I had wrecked the family. How could i face them again. To see their frightful glares directed towards me. I knew they would pick her side in the end. It was only an amount of time till Nessie and Alice did too. I just hope the wolves were different.

I collected the papers together and slipped it into my desk draw. I looked sadly at the ring on my left hand. My wedding band which had the Cullen crest on. I pulled it off and looked at it. engraved on the inside was _Carlisle Cullen & Esme Cullen. Together in our hearts_

I traced my little finger over those words then also put the ring inside the draw. Just then there was a knock at the door, making me jump. I closed the draw with my foot as i walked slowly to the door. I opened the door a crack to see Nessie standing outside. I opened the door to let her in. She walked in and went straight to Clara in the basket. I watched as Nessie put her hand on her cheek. I could only imagine what Nessie was telling her.

"She's a beautiful baby" She said softly after a few moments of silence. I didn't reply. What could i say? "She has your face and hair" She sounded almost surprised. I nodded and walked over to my desk and pulled out a peice of paper and an envelope. How could i stay and see this pain. I needed time to think. Alone.

I watched as Nessie picked up Clara's sleeping form and started to rock her. I couldn't help but feel a great sadness at the though of leaving. Clara would have to stay here. I couldn't look after her, could i?

"Whats her name" Nessie asked, looking up to me. I looked away, i couldn't even meet her eye, like a coward.

"Clara" I croaked out. Nessie frowned then walked over to me, still holding the baby. She touched my cheek. Her thoughts shooting into my head.

_It's alright grampa. I believe you. You still have me, right here._

She dropped her hand and touched my chest, just over my dead, unbeating heart. I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you" my voice sounded genially thankful, which i was. Clara whined then opened her eyes, letting out a loud cry. I took Her from Nessie and began to rock her gently, but a horrid smell rose from her nappy. I slumped my shoulders. How did you change a nappy?

"Here. Let me Grampa" Nessie said, coming over then took the baby from my hands. With her spare hand, she fished out a changing mat, wipes and another nappy. "Momma left the TV on a little while ago. I learnt how to their" Nessie said, putting Clara on the matt and pulled the poppers on Clara's onese then pushed it up above her nappy then pulled the tabs off then slowly slid it off. I gagged at the smell then stopped my air flow.

I stepped back but i kept my eye on them both. It was fascinating to see how Nessie interacted with Clara. Like a mother to a child. After Clara was changed Nessie rocked her till her crys turned into hic ups then to sniffles. Then she was drifting to sleep again. I sighed then sat down at my desk again.

"Is there anything i can do" Nessie asked, looking at me. What could she do?

"I just need time. On my own" I said standing up. But i slipped my ink pen and the paper into my pocket. "Please look after Clara till im back. I'm going for a short walk" I mumble quietly, darting to my office window. She nodded, with a small sad smile wich i returned before springing from it and landing softly on my feet. I turned and looked though the living room window to see Esme curled up in a ball her head resting on her knees. My chest tightened. I caused that. My mate pain. I glanced up to my office to see my granddaughter looking down at me.

I looked back towards the forest then darted though it.

**Yes i know this story is quite different to all my other ones. I had this idea stuck in my head and now i just putting it out.**

**Plz Don't hate Carlisle (He is my favorite charater), its not his fault.**

**Plz review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

Two hours past. What should i do? Go home and face the other, Their hate, their anger, worse-Esme's pain. The thought of her pain, my chest tightened.** Traitor** suddenly screamed though my head. I knew i was in some of the others eyes. How could i go back to that? I thought of not going back. I could have a new life, no mate, no money, no family, no one to judge me for what I did. It looked empty.

_Better empty than constant pain _A voice said in my did it have to be so difficult? I slowed to a stop, i didn't realise I was running at full speed in no where particular. I must at least over a hundred miles.

"What did i do to wrong to deserve this? I didn't even know" I said, almost silently. I threw my self down and curled up into a ball in between tree roots, sobs wrecked though me, crying tearless. If i could only take it back. What would i do to take it back? Maybe a new life i needed for the time being. The more I though about it, the better option it became. Alice would look for me. I knew her well. Probably Nessie too. How could i cause them pain of having to decide between me or their family. I couldn't do that. I knew I had only a few more hours till Alice or Ness came. I didn't want that. I didn't want that choice.

"I can help" A musical voice said. Instantly I jumped up into a defensive crouch with a hiss. Why was i acting like this? I hardly ever act so...out of character. My eyes met with a pair of bright molten gold. I was very surprised to see them on a child. Probably 9 years of age. He had bright red hair that looked like a mass of flaming curls. He had pale skin that looked like it was glowing in the darkness that seemed to have fallen, His eyes were an almond shape. Though i heard no heart beat coming from him. Though the scent coming off him was very sweet which made my nose burn slightly. Now i knew what Jacob and the wolves were talking about.

"Who are you?" My voice cracking again so i coughed to clear it.

"My name is Mallik**" (AN/ pronounced as Mal-ic) **He replied. walking cautiously towards me. I straightened up out of my crouch. "Why are you so.." he trailed off but i knew what he ment. "I've never met a vampire cry like you." I looked away. My hands balling up.

"I don't want to talk about it" i almost growled.

"You could at least tell me you name"

I hesitated slightly, "Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen" He froze for a moment. I closed my eyes. I knew i was well-known in the vampire world. My reputation was ruined now, it was only a matter of days till the news spread. I felt all my hope diminish. Like the rest of my coven, most of them would turn against me. I was surely better off dead than facing that shame. I was probably the first known vampire, ever to cheat on his very much-loved mate. i hated my self now for something I didn't remember.

"I'm so sorry" Mallik said. i looked up sharply at him. It took me a moment to realize why he said that. I blocked my thoughts off by thinking of the greek alphabet backwards. "I didn't mean to pry." he sounded sincere.

I shrugged, what was the point now. I was ruined. I might as well burn and die now to escape it.

"Would you do that to you coven?" his voice almost sad.

"They hate me for it any way. No matter how many times i tried to explain. Alice and Nessie believe me, which is more than I deserve" i said, than slowly slumped to the ground, my back against the tree. Mallik sighed then walked and sat opposite me. I didn't dare look at him in the face. I couldn't help it now. i felt pain ripple my chest. Esme's face flashed though my mind. As well as the knife, china and glass dodging. I felt the boy fight a smile at the last bit. I knew it looked funny to the third person.

"Sorry. It's not something i can switch off" Mallik muttered, rubbing his head.

"My eldest is like that. He can read minds" I said, quietly, pulling my knees to my chest. I knew for a fact i looked pathetic.

"I wouldn't say pathetic, just emotional-Sorry. I can't help it. Your thoughts are so loud"

"Its fine. Really" I didn't care are more. He seemed more relaxed. After a couple of minutes we slipped into a conversation.

I found out he was 10 when he was transformed. He grew up london in 1792. I half-hearted told him about my past but i didn't tell him of my mistake. Though the conversations i soon realised we formed a type of trust or friendship of some sort. But then he asked about the others.

My mind sprung to baby Clara. How was Nessie handling her? No i knew she was perfectly capable of looking after her, and Alice. An ach ripped though my chest. i would miss them. I suddenly realised i had decided to leave the family. Well i had signed the divorce papers. Alice. I looked through the woods. She would find me. Probably drag me back. She knew i had decided to go already. How long would it take for her to get here?

"I can help. If that is what you want" Mallik said, standing up. I nodded slowly, also getting up. He hesitated. "But...i can only see one way they can truly let you go" I knew he ment Alice and Nessie. What did he mean? How could he help. "We have to fake your death" I gasped. Pain ripped though me again. But that seemed like the better option. I had to go though with it.

_How?_ I asked in my mind. He scrunched up his face slightly.

"I'm different from most vampires. I can lots of things. Like this" He then turned towards a tree. I watched for a moment but then it began to melt, as if it was wax, once it was a puddle, it clumped together in one mass then began to build up. I watched in fascination at it moulded into a figure, then i suddenly realized it was changing into me. A second Carlisle stood across us, blinking blankly, he even smelt exactly like me. impressive. I turned towards Mallik who was looking down. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. Some how he felt more like a brother or a son then a vampire that I came across not an hour ago.

"Impressive" But he seemed guilty.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Your family to think your dead? Knowing you can't go back to them like this?" He asked, looking up to me. I also looked down.

"Mallik" I bend down to his height. I took a deep breath. "I've ruined myself. How can i face them? Every time I see them I feel guilty, hate, shame and pain. I know I can't stay with them with my pain. Alice's mate, Jasper, he feel what others are. I don't want him to feel my pain alongside the others. I know Clara would need me, but can't even face her. She 3 months old. She doesn't know me." I felt another wave of pain hit my chest. "My reputation is ruined, word will spread. My friends will go against me for what i did to Esme. I'm an embarrassment to my family. I would rather be dead than face them" and that was a horrid truth.

"Carlisle. Do you know understand what you're asking? What i would have to do?" Mallik asked. I shook my head at the last bit. "Im different to other vampires because of my venom. Normal vampires can change human into vampires. But i can only change Vampires into half vampire's. Do you want me to do that to you? But I transfer my powers to who I bite" He said, fiddling with his vest.

"What can you do? Other than what you just said" I asked, I wanted to understand what I was letting my self into. I didn't care about the power. He looked up.

"I can read minds, change my self at will, go unnoticed. I can show people what im thinking when i want them too, I can block any vampires gift. Mentally and physically, temper with memory's, and...I can play with matter" He said sparing a glance at my duplicate.

I nodded and closed my eyes and began to pace. I began to weigh the options. My chest tightened at the though of being at home, with their hate filled glares or Esme's pain. I could imagine the faces of my friends when they found out. The laughter of amusement of Aro and Caius, along side the guards when they hear the news. I felt my face consort with pain. What have i done to my family? I felt my felt shake as i sob escaped my mouth.

_Do what you've got to do. I can't take this pain any more. _I thought and bowed my head.

"Its going to hurt. Like your transformation all over again." I almost scoffed. What pain aren't i in? "Please understand what would happen. Your skin will go back to flesh, though unbreakable, You bones will be weaker, you heart will start so blood will go though you. Your eye sight will be the same as the rest of your senses. You hair can grow, you'll can eat human food. Blood too. You'll need to pee, all that human stuff, sleep too, your eyes will change colour. Is that what you want?"

I shrugged, i didn't care either way. I just wanted a fresh start, a new life. Mallik sighed before slowly approaching me. I closed my eyes and knelt. I felt his hands on the side of my head, tilting it. Then i felt his teeth cut into my neck. I gasped as I felt a fire course down my veins. I felt flat onto my face. The fire suddenly shot though my wrists. I bit my lip to stop a scream.

Though the pain, i saw everything grow before i closed into blackness. This was the start of my new life. I was no longer a Cullen. Just Carlisle. I just hoped Alice and Nessie could look after my daughter for me. I knew I could trust her with that.

**And there's a twist in the story. **

**Just so you know. Mallik's gift is including the venom. I wanted him to be different to the other vampires in some way. **

**Plz plz Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Mallik POV

I watched as Carlisle dropped to the floor. I couldn't help feel guilty. But the memorys from his head of his faces were eched in my head. i could only imagine the pain running though his head every time he though of them. I flinched at the look on their faces in his memorys. Did i do the right thing? I wasn't sure.

But i knew we needed to move, and soon. I put my hand on Carlisle's shoulder and began to decrease his mass. Making him the size of a pocket note book. I couldn't travel by dragging him behind me. I picked him up then slippped him into my inside coat pocket. Then i heard it. The sound of running feet. I expected to hear at least 2 pairs bit i was surprised to hear 8. Crap.

I jumped over to the Carlisle duplicate, pulling a lighter from my pocket then pulled off his arms. I winced as he screamed. He may be a duplicated but that didn't stop him from feeling pain. i grabbed his head then his shouders and twisted. With a loud echoing snap, i ripped his head clean from his body. The head and armless body dropped to the ground, just as a wolf entered the clearing soon followed by a large group. I opened the lighter and dropped it onto the body, kicking the arms into the flames that was quickly devouring the body.

Then i heard a scream, as they broke out of their shock. I looked up to see all of them wide eyed, their mouths hanging open. Alice screamed again, them lept at me. I couldn't help but feel pitty for her. I dropped duplicate Carlisle's head into the flames then jumped away, dodging Alice. In a matter of seconds i was surrounded by wolves and vampires alike.

But they could never get me. I closed my eyes and bent my knees then sprang. High, just further than the tree tops. As i began to descend, i grabbed the top of the nearest tree and began to bounce along them. Using the matter in the air to make my self lighter so i when quicker. Below, though the trees, a whole pack was running along the bottom. All of them snarling loudly. I scoffed. But something grabbed my ankle then i was thrown to the ground. I snarled, landing on my feet. They all swarmed around, like bees.

"There's no point" I hissed then ran though them, using my strength the pushed them aside, sending them into one another. i had a clear path. I made myself bigger, my legs longer so i was getting faster. I carried on running, the wolves coming up behind me but i could easily out run them . Then i saw it a cliff. I grinned as i got closer. But i could hear them catching up. I smirked, changing the matter of the earth into water. Behind me i heard the wolves and vampires tumble into the ice cold river i had just created. Before i knew it, i was there. I dived off the edge of the cliff and into the water. I couldn't hand around either.

I needed to go somewhere safe for Carlisle when he 'wakes up' I knew of one place. Using my changing ability's, i morphed my hands so they were webbed. It was a lot faster this way. But i would need to go onto land soon.

"Almost there" I whispered to my pocket. 8 hours none stop and i finally reach our destination. It had belong to a family of 3. But they had been killed in a car accident. It seemed like the good place to stay for a while.

I busted down the lock and walked in. The hall it self look grand. It must had belonged to a posh family.

I headed straight upstairs. There were four bedrooms. Thankfully most things had been removed but the bed, desk and a few boxes of things were still here. At least I didn't have to steal anything like I usually have to do.

I walked into what looked like a main bed room. It looked fine too. It had creamy blue walls and a dark blue carpet. There was a double bed with a light blue bed spread on. This was probably better then lying on the floor. I didn't know what Carlisle favorite colours are. I reached into my pocket then pulled Carlisle from it. I put in in the middle of the bed the focused on increasing his mass, back to his original size.

I peered at the changes in his face. His face was pinker, a sheen of swet had now formed on his brow. I could hear a sound of a heart beat. No wonder he was sweating, 368 years with out a heart beat then it starts again. I would be. I touched his wrist. The bite mark had faded completely now. his hand now felt squishy though the higher up on his arms were too hard. The transformation would probably be another day at the most.

I knew he would be starving when he woke up. It was not best if i gave him blood at first. His stomach wouldn't take it till he was sure of himself. Now, what did humans eat? I hadn't eaten human food for 221 years. I darted to of of the boxes and opened it. Nope nothing interesting really. Just family pictures, till at the bottom was a hi-fi and CDs. I picked that up and put it onto the desk. I hoped this would distract Carlisle from the pain. I found a pug and slot it in. Now what sort of music? Cassical was probably a bit too boring. Carlisle was probably the guy that hates heavy metal so theres goes half of the Cds in the box. Then i spotted one what was a classed as dance. Lady gaga. No. though the songs i quite liked. Well he wan't in much state to protest. I fliped the Hi-fi open and slipped the Cd in.

_Want you bad romance_

_Want your bad romance _

The sound boomed from the speakers. I jumped from the sudden loudness. I was pretty sure Carlisle did too because I heard hear a tiny moan.

"Sorry" I said wincing slightly.

_'How long left' _he asked in his head. I noticed his thoughts were quite quiet.

"Until tomorrow. Though by then I won't be able to hear you mind so I'll tell you how longs left. The music is a distraction to the pain"

_'It's better than silence'_

"Yeah. I'm just going to look about. I would say stay here, but there's no need" I saw a grimace pull at his lips. Could tell he was trying to smile bit the pain was making his grimace.

"Now where an I to find cook books " I muttered walking down the was a Human home. They must have left something to do with cooking.

The kitchen was large, very modern looking cabinets and counters. The oven, I think, was in good condition. A dishwasher was sat in the corner and there was a oak table in the dinning room with matching chairs. Though the cupboards were empty, the boxed had a few things. Still it looked enough.

Yet there were no cooking books. Great I had to go steal a few. I raced up stairs to Carlisle.

"I'm just popping out to get things. I'll lock you in" I said then shut the door. I hoped that no human would come here. I rested my hand against the wooden door. I focused on converting the matter of the wood into metal. From my hands, metal seemed to be growing. Soon it covered the door and the frame I fused them together. No human could get though that.

I ran though the woods, down the left side. Closer to the shops. I aged myself so I looked 23, expanding my clothes so they weren't small and odd looking.

I held my breath as I walking into the shop. Though it was dark, the shops were still open, it was probably around five in the evening. The sound of the few humans that lurked in between the rails of clothing were annoying. Though from their thoughts they didn't see me, thankfully.

I wasn't controlled as Carlisle was, even though I hunted from animal for the most part of my vampire life. The temptation was still there.

I walked straight to the book section, snagging s few pairs of trousers and a few shirts and shoved them into my pockets, shrinking them in the process. No one saw.

There were rows and rows of books. Skipping the fiction books, I headed towards the picture selection that wasn't the children's. A few stood out.

Gordon ramsy cooking course

Cooking for kids

Make it yourself

Well this was a start. I slipped them into my coat pocket then headed back though the shop. Snagging a few more items of clothing. Not that I needed much. I could easily change my clothe into something else if I wanted. But it was nice to have a fresh change of clothes once in a while.

Ignoring the sirens by the door that ringed and flashed loudly and the call of one of the cashiers. I jumped onto the roof of the building, making my self unnoticeable to anyone looking my way.

Food. Ugh. I'll need lots of I too. I wanted to practise it so I could actually make something edible for Carlisle. He would probably be ill if I make it incorrectly. I shuddered at the thought of clearing up vomit. I must get it right. I must get it right. I chanted in my mind.

The trip to the supermarket was quick but the store had closed. As if that could stop me. But what would I get? I pulled out one of the cook books and flicked though it. What would he like? Lasagna? Spaghetti? Macaroni cheese? Well why not try all three. I had...I chekced my watch. 16 hours, probably, till Carlisle was up and moving.

I found the recipy and memorised the list before slipping the book back into my coat. There were a few workers running about, thankful, none of them noticed me but the cameras would have. Well they would have if they weren't broken. I chuckled silently then jumped down from the fridge shelves. The lights to the fridge were off but it was still cold all the same.

The smell of the human food was horrible. Well this was coming from a vampire's perspective, who loathed human food with a passion. Holding my breath, i dashed about the aisle grabbing all the food i needed. I didn't want to spend more time than i should here. Not sparing a glance, i jumped from the back window and headed back to the house. Now i have to learn to cook. Great


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

I returned from hunting with the others. Though i kept tabs on Carlisle. i couldn't help the waves of sadness and pity roll off me. Anyone could see it was not his fault. But sadly the others couldn't. I was gland i had my niece on my side with Carlisle. Just seeing hs face crumpled with pain though my visions was horrible.

"Stop it Alice" Edward said though his teeth. Stay out of my mind, jackass. I screamed at him though my head. I was sure Edward was on Carlisle side, He should have read his mind and found the truth. I though Edward knew him better. I course see the family fall apart. I let go of Jasper and when straight into Carlisle's office. I was met with Nessie asleep in Carlisle's chair, Clara in her arms, also asleep. I smiled sadly when carefully pulled the baby from her arms. I didn't want Nessie to drop her. Nessie jumped.

"I've got her Nes. You need to sleep. I'll look after Clara till the morning." She nodded drowsily. I grabbed her arm as she stumbled out the seat. I watched as Nessie walked from the office. I sighed, sitting down where she had just been sleeping. I turned my gaze to the sleeping baby. She was so cute. I couldn't see a fault in her tiny face. Or was I being bias because she was my new sister. Yet it was so strange that she looked exactly like Carlisle. No one else. I wondered if her personality could rival his. Probably.

Clara opened her eyes. I couldn't help smile a bit more. she watched me for a moment them also smile too. I awed. She look so cute.

She gurgled, and stated to wave her arms around, kicked her legs excitedly. I laughed and stood up taking a ready-made bottle, though it needed heating up.

I wondered if Rose wanted to feed her. I went into a vision

_Rosalie's face was passive though she looked undecided but then she shook her head. Looking over to Esme who was curled up into a ball on the sofa before walking over to her and sat next to her._

Maybe not then.

I guess I would then. I darted down to the kitchen and put the bottle on the microwave. From what my vision had showed me, 30 seconds should do it. I felt a tugging around my neck. I looked down to see Clara pulling in my necklace. She had a tiny dent in between her eyebrows. She let out a loud cry pulling the chain harder

"No you can have that" I said, laughing, pulling the chain from her tiny fingers.

Ding

The bottle was done. I checked my visions to see if was the right temperature. It was. I pulled it out and walked into the living room. Edward and Bella were both sitting on the love seat, Rosalie was sitting with Emmett who were both with Esme. My Jasper was sitting on the sofa reading the Spanish civil war. I sighed then sat down next to him, putting the bottle into Clara's mouth. She she began to gulp it down and fast.

I was aware of the others watching me as I fed her. But I didn't care. Clara gazed at me with large blue eyes that were like crystal. Carlisle must have had blue eyes when he was human. Soon she finished as I tried to pulled the bottle from her mouth. But she was still sucking on it.

"Clara let go" I said. Tugging it harder but I didn't want to hurt her mouth. She smiled at me around the teat then I slipped it out her mouth. She gurgled, grabbing my necklace again then put that in her mouth.

I sighed. This was going to be hard work. I gently tugged that away and moved her so her head was against my shoulder.

I felt a vision slid over my eyes.

Clara bringing up milk over my shoulder.

Then

I saw my self pat her pat till she burped, this time bring up a drop on my shoulder, that was better than vomit.

I quickly got to patting her back. As if on cue, she let out a tiny baby burp, some of the milk falling onto my shoulder. I tried not to cringe.

"Jazzy" I said softly looking at him, he stop reading and turned to look at me.

"Yes love" he asked, his voice strained, probably from all the emotions in the room.

"Could you hold Clara while I get a new shirt" He looked at the baby in my arms, she had my thumb in both her hand and was trying to put it in her mouth. He nodded then put his book down, folding the page corner so he didn't lose his place then held his arms out. I kissed him on the cheek the put the baby into his arms. Clara gurgled, then seem to snuggle into his chest. She put her hand in her mouth but I grabbed her chubby wrist and pulled it out. Too far and she would throw up.

I dared upstairs, pulling off my shirt then threw it into my bin. I found a custom-made tan top and slipped it on, though it exposed my stomach a bit. I shot down stairs again. Just as i got into the living room i felt my self shoot into another vision.

_I was in a forest. Carlisle was curled up by a tree. His face etched with pain, his arms around his stomach, as if he was ill._

_"Im sorry" He whispered then he shot off. He wasn't coming back._

I felt my self jolt back, I realized i had crashed into the sofa which was now lying in piece. Everyone was watching me, My Jasper holding my arm with his spare arm, the other Clara was in I open my mouth but then I was sucked back in.

_Carlisle stood, his head bowed, his eyes closed. Next to him was a boy, vampire obviously, but than the vampire boy leaped over then tore his arm off, Carlisle screamed in pain but nothing to defend him self. He had given up. Then the vampire boy ripped off his other arm, then grabbed his head then twisted his shoulder. A loud echoing crack and Carlisle's body fell to the ground._

I felt my self scream. But the vision wasn't over

_The vampire pulled a lighter from his pocket then dropped it onto Carlisle, instantly he went up in flames. He then prosseced to kick his arms into the fire. The finally he dropped Carlisle's head into the fire, his face pointing my way the look of sadness was still on his face, it looked like he was sleeping instead._

I screamed as i jolted back to the present. I found myself on the floor, holding my head, the sofa in ruins. Jasper was desperately trying to calm me. I realised i was crying. I had known Carlisle for over 50 years. everyone's crowing around me, Edward was still sitting where he was, holding his head.

"Alice what is it" Jasper asked, worry filled his voice. I couldn't speak. That was going to happen, if we didn't get there fast enough.

"Aunty what happening" I heard Nessie ask. I must have woken her up. I ripped my self from jasper's grip and ran to Nessie.

"Its Carlisle. A vampire nomad. He going to kill Carlisle." Her eyes widened tears spilling into them

"What" I heard the voices of my family exclaim.

"A nomad is going to kill Carlisle. We need to go and save him" I screamed suddenly rounded onto the others.

"I'm coming" Nessie said, her voice determined, wiping away her tears. Emmett agreed, in the end the whole family was coming.

"What about Clara" Rosalie asked. She had fallen sleep.

"Leave her on the couch, she won't wake up for a few hours. She'll be fine" I said, checking her future. Jasper put her down on the couch then in a blur we were running, Edward in the lead. I knew the family hated what he did, but none of them wanted him dead. Nessie was running her Pjs. Just as we started to run, I saw a familiar wolf run towards us. Jacob. He nudge Nessie on the shoulder. She didn't respond, just put her hand on his furry face. She was telling him what was going on. Then he let out a long howl. In the distance i could hear more howls. He was calling the packs. and not just his, Sams too. In a matter of minutes wolves were now running with us, blocking my visions but I knew where I was going.

"We're not going to make it" I screamed, pushing my legs faster. The wolves running ahead. Why did Carlisle have to run so far. Behind me Esme was still crying tearlessly. The i heard it, a sickening sound then a scream. Everyone recognised it. Carlisle. This made everyone else push their limbs to the limit then it happened again. I felt my breaking get faster till a loud sickening crack that echoed.

"No" I heard Esme whisper. Then we burst though the trees. everyone froze. Just to see Carlisle's body fall to the ground with a thud. The red-haired vampire boy, holding Carlisle's head. Before i could move he pulled out a lighter and dropped it onto Carlisle's body, He when up in flames. I screamed my hand shooting over my mouth. The vampire kicked Carlisle's arms into the flames. Instantly i saw red, filling me with rage.

I bend me knees and sprung, screaming at him. Dropping Carlisle's head, the vampire jumped away. But he was surrounded. There was no way he could escape. But he closed his eyes then jumped. High, Far too high for a normal vampire. I followed behind his as he began to jump from tree top to top. My Jasper following behind me. I snarled alongside the others but he just scoffed. The wolves running below. I jumped and grabbed his ankle then threw him as hard as i could towards the ground. Strangely he landed on his feet, snarling. I jumped down into a crouch, growling at him. He was surrounded again.

"Theres no point" He hissed out then shot though the side of us. Straight into Emmett who was shoved to the side, sending him far. I growled in frustration. No one kills a member of this family and lives. We were all running again. But he was fast. Too fast, even the wolves were having trouble catching up with him. But then in mid step I felt the ground disappear, tuning into water beneath my feet. I held my breath as I disappeared underneath. The wolves splashing about, but they couldn't swim well in wolf form. We were too late. I stopped trying to swim, i buried he head in my arms. How could we have just let him go? I felt a pair of arms swoop down and pull me out the water and onto dry land.

"Carlisle, im sorry" I whispered, then began to sob harder, the water dripping off me. Jasper, who was sobbing too, cradling me in his arms. The wolves howling in anguish. Carlisle had become a close friend to the packs and the elders. The treaty had become void so there was peace between us. As long as we didn't hunt on their lands for precaution. We were even allowed to change someone if they were willing but there had to be a written consent with witnesses. But I was still angry

"IT YOUR FAULT" I screamed at my family. Not looking at them, i ran back though the forest. To the burning remains of my father figure.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle POV

Slowly the pain faded from my fingers and toes. Retreating back to my chest then faded completely. I opened my eyes. Nothing looked different. My sight, smell and hearing was all the same. But it felt weird, i could feel and hear the _thump thump thump_ of my heart in my chest. That was a bit disorientation. i flexed my fingers. My fingers were met with soft skin. i shot up and stared at my hands. Pinker, more colourful. Yet squishy. Weird. My white stone skin was now pink and squishy, like a human.

"Carlisle" I jumped. Mallik stood by the door, leaning against the frame, a smile playing on his lips. " It's a weird feeling. Over three hundred years being white, hard and cold as stone, then a fire later you pink, warm and soft as a human" He laughed and approached me. Just then I felt a rumble echo loudly from my stomach, my hands shot to my stomach but I felt my face heat up. Great now I was blushing. Not something I was use to.

"I got food down stairs. I spend 16 hours learning how to make lasagna, maccaroni cheese and spaghetti."

"how'd that go" I grinned, I could almost imagin the mess made. I swung my legs over the bed. Wait bed? I looked about. It was a room. What was I doing in a room?

"No so good, I burnt the spaghetti and pasta, curdled the cheese sauce into one blobby mass, the meat became charcoal. But with practice, it became better. The macaroni cheese was the only success" Mallik said, not seeing my confused look about the room.

"Where are we?"

"San Fransisco. Well the edge. I came here a few days before i when to forks. The residence were killed in a car accident. They were in the middle of cleaning it out when i came." he said thoughtfully. I nodded then put my weight onto my feet and stood up. I wobbled slightly. My les felt quite weak, odd.

"Here" Mallik said taking my arm then in a rush I found myself sitting in the kitchen. I blinked.

"That was fast" but Mallik just laughed. I looked about. Modern kitchen, black marble counters, overall it looked nice.

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll soon get up to speed. Your still getting use to it. Now here's the important bit" I straightened up, listening "I have not tried any of the food. The trash bin is by your feet, should you be sick." Mallik said then from the oven, pulled out a large dish.

It was pasta covered in a cheese sauce. So this must be macaroni cheese. I was surprised to find it smelt really nice. My stomach growled again, louder than the first time.

"Dig in" Mallik laughed holding out a fork. With no hesitation I snatched the fork from his hand then started to shove it straight into my mouth. I ignored Mallik who was grinning.

"Shut up. I haven't eaten for 368 years" I said, pausing to say this. He considered this for a moment.

"You got a point" Silence then filled the kitchen, except the sound of the fork hitting the dish.

"Whats next? Are we staying here for a while or going" I asked, not looking up from the dish, the contence slowly disappearing. I was surprised to see how much I ate, but I didn't care. I was hungry and this was food.

"Here. I'll scare the nosy humans away. You'll need to control you powers too" I looked up. Some how that the slipped my mind. Strange.

"Oh yeah" Another silence fell.

"You finished with that" Mallik asked, nodding towards the dish. I looked down, shocked to see it was empty.

"I guess" I said, pushing it away. Mallik grinned then look the dish. I watched as the left over cheese sauce suddenly disappeared, leaving the dish clean and spotless. "That's quicker than washing up" I commented surprised.

"Well my little half-vampire friend. In a few hours, I will have tought you everything you need to know about what talents you now possess." He said, in mock seriousness. I gasped dramaticly, throwing my arm to my forehead .

"Oh, what have i got my self into? A 23-year-old man being taught by a 10-year-old boy. What has the world come to today?" We both started laughing.

"In vampire years im 221" Mallik said, putting the dish on the side.

"I'm 368 so there's not point we arguing with age" I said, standing up. I kept my balance. That was good.

"To the Dinning room" Mallik marching towards the door. Grinning, i followed on behind him. "Now, i shall teach you matter control. Be warned, It will tire you out. Take a seat" He gestured to a wooden seat. I took a seat.

"Yes sire" I said, with a little two-fingered salute.

"Before you must attempt to mess and play with matter, there are things you need to know and how to control it. I learnt the hard way." He said, then off then reappeared holding a handful of spoons and forks he dumped them onto the table in front of me.

"Spoons?" I asked picking one up.

"Smallest thing 'll move onto the bigger things later" He said sharply, taking the spoon then have me a sharp tap on the head with it.

"Oi"

"To start. Matter is everything. Tables, chairs, you name it. Its made up from particals what makes it what it is; wood for example. Wood is a solid, made up with billions and billions of particals. The particals that make the object solid move about but they are impossible to see, even with vampire sight, and is closely compacted together, so it can't change shape. Water is the same but the particals with that are not so compacted together, Water can take shape of it container. If you freeze it then the partials clump together as a solid. Gas is just like the other two but the partial are shooting about, and can't be contained like the other two.

My gift allows me to get in the middle of that. I could change the colour of the matter, the solidness, the texture, anything. Because i can change the speed of the particals or rearrange them or even change them into something else. This also means the size of the objects. Also decreasing or increasing the objects matter." He lectured, I realised my mouth had fallen open. Yet my brain had absorbed all that information. He stopped talking at looked at me. He seemed to be enjoying my bemused expression.

"Again I ask myself, what have I let myself into?" I said, weakly, rubbing my temples.

"You asked for it. Now pick up a spoon" Mallik said sternly. I sighed then did as he said. "You can get a feel on how its structured. Whats can you feel when your holding it?" He asked, I looked at him confused but held the spoon between my fingers. After a moment i felt nothing, just feeling a little ridicules because in holding a spoon and looking at it intently as if it was about to do the macarana. I almost grinned at the though. Then i felt it, Like a little vibration, I wouldn't have noticed it all if I hadn't been concentrating.

"It vibrates?" I asked surprised. Mallik laughed.

"Only to us. Everything vibrates if we really concentrate, even ourselves" He said. I put my palm to the oak table. Like with the Spoon it felt like it was constantly moving but staying as it was, solid. It was so weird now. "It takes a bit of getting use to it"

"Indeed" I agreed. It was very fascinating.

"Now each material has a different speed. Wood is a strong vibrating one, but anything thing harder, like rock or metal has a sturdier vibration to it, its more solid than wood. Water is the same, with different liquids. Take blood for instance, but blood hold more minerals so those vibrations are stronger than normal water, though water fresh from the mountain hold more minerals than plain tap water. Again, like the others, each gas is different but we won't go into gas much, I don't really use it often. Only when I need to."

"Right"

"Material is one of the easiest to manipulate. Its made up from lots of fibers and there's lots of it. Theres lots of types of material, Felt, Wool, Cotton, linen, plastic, the list is endless. All has a different vibrations to each other."

"So I could make a shirt smaller or lager by increasing or decreasing the shirt's matter." I clarified. It was almost too much. I think im getting headache with all this information.

"Yep. Now im going to do the hardest materials first before we get to the weaker. If you do the harder ones first then the easy ones will be a piece of cake."

I couldn't help but picture a huge triple layered chocolate cake, topped with white chocolate shavings. If I was a full vampire then that would have made me shudder, but now it seemed very appatising. A sudden pain though the side my of head snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ow! What was that for?" I glared at Mallik who was twiddling the spoon in his hands.

"concentrate. No daydreaming." He said sternly. In a flash he was gone then he appeared again in his seat, with a jug of water and two glasses. "This task won't be the hardest today. In fact this is going to be quite easy. I want you to turn either a fork or a spoon into liquid. The water is a reference to how water feels." Mallik said, pouring the water into one of the glasses and pushed it in front of me. "Remember, feel the difference between the two. Will it be easier if I was someplace else? I hate it when people stare at me"

I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll be upstairs. Call me when your done" He then the vanished. I looked at the spoon, then to the cup of water.

I fiddled with the spoon, the vibrations it had been tiny, compacted and very...structured. I dipped my fingers into the water and withdrew some so it sat on the palm of my hand. I instantly felt the difference. The water was a lot more free going, vibrated a lot more, not very structured. Though if I wasn't focusing on what i was looking for then I wouldn't have noticed. I poured the few drops of water from my hand back into the glass then wiped my hand on my jacket. I closed my eyes and fixed on the water's partical structure in my mind. I wonder...

I focused on the spoon, that now back on the table, Water. The texture and the vibration swirling in my mind. I opened my eyes then gasped. There where the spoon had been was now a puddle of silver. I couldn't help the sting of oaths coming from my mouth. I had done it. I changed a silver spoon into a puddle of silver.

"So you've done it, I hear" I jumped. I had forgotten he was upstairs.

"I didn't hear you come in" I said, still grinning. Mallik smiled, looking at the silver mess.

"Now you thinking in the right direction. Now you got that, try to practice with the others. I want you to master that first. I'll watch this time." he said, walking over the picked up the silver, remembering that he could change it back into a solid mass. It looked slightly weird to see it flat and still in its shape as it had been on the table. I sighed then sat back down. I focused onto a fork this time. It took a few minutes but then it became a silver mass like the spoon. I noticed that it had been quicker. On look at Mallik suggested that carried on.

Never had I felt more exhausted. I had turned the pile of the cutlery into a silver mess, took a chunk out the table as if it was made from custard, turned the jug into a glass lump then a sponge into a brick, where that came from I didn't know. All i wanted to do was sleep.

"Well done. You've mastered how to change and objects matter into something weaker. This afternoon I'll teach you how to change your appearance. Though you might want to look in the mirror." Mallik said, then took a bit of metal from the pile, as he passed it over it changed shape so it was flat.

"Oh my" I gasped. My face was flushed red, though my face still held my vampire beauty, my eyes were a deep crystal blue, my human eyes. My hair was still the same. I didn't look that much different. My face was feeling sticky, I needed a shower.

"Its weird, not hearing your thoughts" Mallik said.

"What?" I looked up.

"I can't read you thoughts. It weird."

"It's weird listening to them in the first place" I said, putting the flat sheet of metal down on the table. "Does the hot water still work?" He nodded, slightly confused. "I'm having a shower." I said, jumping up then dashed up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

I felt myself being shaken awake. What? Whats going on? Earthquake?

"What" I yawned, blinking to the world of awake. Mallik soon came into focus. He looked at me, arms folded.

"Nap times still have more work to do" He said. I groaned and tried to cover myself with the blanket. It disappeared.

"No. Sleep more. Work later" I said, covering my head with my arm. I never knew i missed sleeping so much.

"Not a chance. Up now. Sleep tonight."

"No"

"Do you know how childish you sound?"

"You would know" There was nothing till..

SPLASH

"You" I gasped, glaring at the vampire boy. Instantly he shot off. I growled in frustration jumping out the water covered bed. I could hear his laugher downstairs. "Yeah laugh it up" I called, shaking off the water from my jacket. I had forgotten was still in my clothes. I had changed back into them after the shower. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mallik was seated, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I peered at the clock on the wall. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. At least I had a few hours of sleep.

"I have woken you up to practice you changing ability. Its more than just my age, hair and eyes" He said, still smiling, his red hair turning a neon blue while his eyes were a pink and a yellow, both neon coloured his ten years old frozen boys suddenly maturing into an adult. "I can change my physical body to any age, as you may have noticed. But this can include my sent, gender"

"What?" I interrupted. He could change himself into a girl? That I could not see. He laughed.

"Yes its possible. I've done it a few times in my past. It's just a bit uncomfortable at first but you get use to it."

"Just a bit uncomfortable?" My voice going slightly higher.

"Yes, yes. I can also change my voice too." He carried on," also I can grow extra things for example" He stood up, then i watched in amazement as a pair of eagle wings shot out his back. I promptly fell out my chair. I heard him laugh as he came around the kitchen counter.

"I was not expecting that." he helped of off the floor

"I did say I could change my self at is included. To me, It only feels like another set of arms, but their at my back. Calm down before you faint" He added, I knew I had gone pale.

"You could have mentioned that bit" I said, sitting back down, the wings then disappeared.

"Well i can change into things, other than human and vampire looks," He snapped lightly, changing himself back to his original form.

I didn't say anything. He was far more powerful than i though. What _did_ I let myself into?

"Lets just start with the basics. Hair and eyes first" He lent over than pulled out a flat sheet of reflective metal then propped it up against the counter. It then grew so it was touching the ceiling, but the sides grew so it was touching either wall. Now it looked like a kitchen/dance hall. Mallik the picked up his chair and put it next to the mirror. I mimicked his actions and sat down, facing my relection.

"All you mainly need to do for changing your appearance. If focus on that you want to change and visualise it. Eyes first" He said. I nodded slowly. Now what colour? Green? I focused on a bright emerald-green to my eyes. I watched as the threads of colour in my iris changed to my desired is freaky. I narrowed my eyes then focused on the rainbow. I grinned as my eyes took the colours of the rainbow all at once.

"Okay that is something I never tried" Mallik said, straightening up, then changed his eyes colour to match. "Or even think of. Well done" He said, I grinned.

"Whats next?" I was quite eager to see what else i could do.

"Do what I said but this time your hair" I brought a colour up in my mind and focused it to my hair. I grinned as the blondness became neon pink. Nice. Though it was probably not my favorite colour on the pallet. Then my hair when snow-white. Okay that was too white for me, back to blond.

"Now you're getting the hang of it. It's like that but you can do anything to your body. Shrink, grow, age, you name it" He grinned. I turned my hair various colours next. Then onto black, just like Alice's. I felt my face fall as I thought of her. Alice.I knew she would be devastated with my 'death', and Nessie. I felt a wave of sadness wash though me. I wondered how thay were taking it. But i knew they would let go sooner or later. I wondered why i wasn't feeling the pain. My chest tightened slightly as I though of Esme.

"Carlisle" Mallik said sharply, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up, I realised my hair and turned ocean blue, my eyes too.

"Sorry lost in thought." I mumbled, fiddling with a buttons on my jacket.

"Carlisle, its alright to feel upset over your family." He guessed, "i would too if i was in your place" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Now back to business" I said, turning my hair bubblegum pink. He smiled.

I looked at my self, dumbstruck at the reflection. I was a girl. _A Girl! _It was so weird and different. My hair was to my face. My face had become more defined and feminine. My eyes more almond shape, long eye-lashes, my eyes a bright blue. My figure was slim but curvey around the hips and chest. I freaked out at first with my chest growing but i got use to it. Yet I still looked a lot like my male self. Same features in my face. My hair was very long.

"I see your experimenting with being a girl" Mallik said, entering the room. I nodded.

"It's so weird" I stopped. Even my voice sounded high, and well girl like. Actually I was a girl at the moment. "Its a good disguise thought"

"Indeed" He laughed. "Cookie" he said holding out a tin he was holding. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I bought them" I sighed then took one then took a bite "most of them" At this I started to laugh but then the cookie shot to the back of my throat. I instantly started to cough. Mallik patted my back to help.

"Never laugh and eat at the same time" I croaked, smiling a bit. I yawned sleepily. The hours had passed so quickly now.

"Bed time for the half human" Mallik grinned. I mock glared at him, changing back into my male self. It was such an odd feeling when changing gender, not something I would want to do daily but practice was alway perfect. "Oh and tomorrow I want you to try some blood. Now that you're getting use to your new self it should be safe enough to say that you won't thow it up." I nodded, getting up from the stool and shot up to my room at full speed. Eager to get into bed, I didn't bother with taking off my clothes, just my shoes, jacket and jumper. I pulled the duvet over my shoulders and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

Before I opened my eyes i could tell something was wrong. I heard Mallik down stairs, moving pots around by the sounds of it. But i could feel that my bed was wet, not just that- my lower half was too. Damn it. I should have asked about bladder control. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. My face heating up ad I moved my duvet to the side.

I hated being right. I pulled off all my clothes and threw them, to the floor. Now I was butt naked. I heard Mallik pause in mid step. He was going to come up soon. I changed my self so I looked the age of a 4-year-old then grabbed my jacket and sweater and pulled it over me. Now I was glad I could change my self, my jumper and jacket was like a dress for me that reached my knees.

I heard a rush of feet then the door opened and Mallik strode in. I instantly looked to the floor, my cheeks burning red. I expected him to laugh, or to giggle or grin. But it just stayed silent in the room.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I should have told you about what to expect." I heard him approach, his feet looking abnormally bigger since i had shrunk. "Carlisle" He bent down onto one knee so he was my height. i glanced up at him. He face looking older than it should. "I know your embarrassed. I'm sorry. i should have told you more. Though your kidneys might be on track 'baby' You couldn't have helped yourself"

"Not helping" i said, my very child-like. Though I did understand why I wet myself. I had never used my bladder for 368 years. I was bound to have an accident sooner or later.

"Sorry" he said again, looking at the bed. My cheeks deepened.

"What do you men my kidneys on track to?" I asked suddenly. I was a grown man for Christ sake.

"When you get turned back, or half vampire, your kidneys get mixed messages, along with some other organs. Your stomach for example. I didn't give you any blood just in case you threw it up because your part human. I didn't know how you would keep it down. Your kidney at the moment are stuck on baby. Though you should get past it in a few weeks"

"Weeks?" my eyes widened. There was no way i was going to wet myself for a few weeks.

"Its been two days. And a day since you woke up. Your body needs to adjust to itself. In your mind, you're mature and grown up, but you've been frozen as a vampire for over three and a half century and now your defrosted as a half-vampire. Humans have needs like eating, sleeping, pissing, all that. your just getting use to that new side of you" I sighed at his reasoning. There was really no reason to throw a tantrum, though I really felt like throwing my self to the floor and cry. Maybe that was the baby side of me when I was in this age. I couldn't really blame him for not mentioning it much. It was easy to slip your mind with all this excitement going on.

"Now. How does a bath sound?" He questioned.

"Really really nice." I needed to get the smell off me.

"Good. I got food downstairs, but that can wait. Why don't you run a bath and get in while i clean the room up"

"O'Kay" I said, looking down but shot out the room at a human pace towards the bathroom. Even though it wasn't my home, it felt like it though. I turned on the taps and water it to fill the large white tub. The bathroom was huge. Large tiled floor and walls. A mirror on one side, a tall sink and toilet. Well things looked bigger since i was tiny. I slid out my jacket and pulled off my sweater that was huge now and dropped it to my feet. I reached over the tested the water.

Ah just right. I added bubbles and jumped in. The deep bath was like a swimming pool to me. I could stand and still be covered. I sneezed when I accidentally inhaled a few bubbles. I found a sponge and started rub my body with it, making the smell disappear. Thankfully i found some shampoo and conditioner. I squirted some onto my head and began to rub it in when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah" I called, bubbles began to drip into my eyes, making me close then.

"Can I come in? Do you need any help in there?" Came Mallik's voice.

"Yeah. I'm good, just blinded my self by the shampoo" I called rubbing my eyes in hope to get some of the eye burning liquid out. I heard him laugh once then the door opened.I jumped when I felt a pair of cold hands over my own.

"Blink it out. You'll rub it into your eyes more of you do that" He advised. I wrinkled my noses but against the urge to keep my eyes closed, I began to blink rapidly. The burning sensation disappeared from my eyes.

"Shampoo is nasty" I said, giving the bottle a glare, but it just sat there innocently as if it never had the intention of going into my eyes. That's what it wants you to think. I suddenly realized how childish my thoughts were sounding. "Why do I feel so childish? I'm 368 in a child's body that can change age" I said, throwing my hands up then back down into the water. Water splashing into my eyes.

"Oh another thing." Mallik said sounding guilty.

"What else did you leave out in the small print?" I asked aspirated though strangely not upset.

"Your body holds the emotions according to what age it is. You may be 368 but your emotions of are a 4-year-old at the moment. Younger body's can't take strong emotions like what adults can. that's why you feel childish. I honestly don't care if you act your body's age. You could do with staying a child a little longer" I blushed red again.

"Do I have to?"

"It makes sence if you think about it. It would also make things a lot less embarrassing if you were a child" He then bend down, out of my line of vision then came back up holding a objest in his hands.

"NO" I roared, shooting to the other side of the bath.

"Carlisle please. It will help a mile"

"There is no way im wearing a nappy" I shrieked, again inhaling a mound of bubbles.

"It's not a nappy, It's a Pull up. Theres a difference"

"I fail to see that" My voice going a octave higher. A nappy was a nappy. I was not going to wear one like a baby.

"Do you really want to wet your pants again?"

"No" My face flushing red again

"It will help prevent it again" He reasoned, holding it up. It was logical. Probably stop me getting more embarrassed again. Though i hated the idea of it.

"Fine. I'm not being an adult to wear this" I said angrily. I wanted to stay an adult not a child at the moment.

"Good. I've cleaned the room. Your clothes are also clean and dry, though i'll shrink them to size. Now jut because your little and cute, that doesn't take you out of your training." Mallik said, putting the pull up on top of the toilet seat (which was closed) "Oh and one more thing" He turned then a focused onto the mountains of bubbles which spilt away from the rest then molded into children's toys.

"Hey stop patronizing me" I snapped, but the rubber duck did look like fun, strangely enough. Mallik laughed quietly before exiting the bathroom. I couldn't help but start playing with the toys.

**I know this is a short chapter. Plz Review and tell me whats u think so far**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

I sat curled up on Carlisle's chair in his office. Only Jasper and Nessie was with me, though Clara was sleeping in my arms. I felt strangely empty and detached from the world. Almost light-headed, but not in a good way. Down stairs Esme was sobbing uncontrollably with Rose and Emmett. Bella and Edward had left for their cottage, Nessie requested to stay behind with me and Clara. Carlisle's ashes now in a jam jar and was next to me.

It felt strange. Carlisle had been the rock of the family, holding us together. Even if we went away for a while, we could come back. Like the center gravity of the family. But now it felt like we were drifting apart without him holding us as a family. I had the compelled feeling of also leaving the others. I didn't know why. I would stay with Jasper, Nessie and Clara. I wanted to raise Clara. She was our sister after all. I knew me and Nessie had a bond with her. Jasper wasn't so much but I knew, with time he would too.

I felt my self slid into a vision.

_Me and Jasper and Nessie was running. Clara in my arms while Jasper held some bags around him. Then the vision clouded over as we jumped over a ravine._

Why were we running? I thought, there had to be a reason. I heard the others return, so i slowly stood up and walked down the others in tow

Edward and Bella stood arm in arm. Their faces fixed with frowns, sadness in their eyes. Everyone was in the living room. I walked in with Nessie and jasper, Clara still sleep but was tugging on my bracelet. Everyone looked to me when i entered.

"We need to decide what we're doing with Clara" Edward said dully

"She's staying here" I replied firmly.

"Alice, she's human"

"I can tell"

"She better off in a orphange" Emmett said. I hissed, curling my arms tighter around her.

"No. She my sister"

"No. She's a product of Carlisle mistake" At these words Jasper and Nessie hissed next to me. I knew Jasper would side with me.

"He didn't even know untill Emmett found her. Surely you read his mind and found the truth. How can you turn against him like that?"

"Alice, I didn't need to. The product of his cheating is in your arms. Carlisle's mind was all over the place so i couldn't tell."

"Maybe you should have listened harder." I sneered. My fury rising. Bella hissed quietly, defending her mate. "Can't you see what has happened? The family is falling apart. Because your all to stuborn to listen to reason." Clara whined loudly, waking up gently. I relaxed my death grip around her and took her little hand and kissed it softly. I didn't want to crush what was left of Carlisle, other than his ashes.

"Daddy, momma, how can you be so cruel? Its like I don't know you anymore. Please" Nessie said, putting her arm around my shoulders. Bella's eyes softened when she was that. She knew what her daughter wanted.

"It's not really my decision Nes"Bella said, glancing over to Esme, who looked up at us, her eyes dull but full of pain. She looked away when she saw Clara. It hurt to see someone who looked like Carlisle to her. I wasn't surprised.

"Please Esme. Let her stay. The family's falling apart if she goes" I whispered. My eyes begging.

"I can't" She gasped. "She looks just like him. It hurts me to see him in her." I felt all my hopes drop.

"What about you Emmett? Rosalie? You've always wanted a baby. Now here's one. Surely you can't be thinking of ridding your own _baby_ sister" I said, putting emphasis on the word baby.

" Your right Alice. I aways wanted to, i would have jumped at the chance. But not like this" Rosalie said. Her voice full of sadness and regret. So she didn't want to rid of her completely, I knew her well enough. "What Carlisle did was bad enough. Getting the baby was worse. He's dead now but she looks exactly like him. How can i face her when i can see failure i did to her father. I pushed him away. We all did. How can i face knowing when she older, she'll find out what happened. She'll loose all trust she had in us. I would rather be out of that horrific picture" She said, her voice turning into whispers at the end.

"Emmett?" I asked. Looking at Emmett who was now hugging his wife. He shook his head ad kissed Rosalie's forehead. Rosalie must had said it all for him. "Bella? " _Please be on our side. _

"As much as i would love to raise and love her like Nessie. I couldn't. I want to, I really do. But Carlisle is my father-in-law. I love like i love you guys but i can't find it in my heart to forgive him for breaking the trust what has held us together." He face was consorted with sadness.

"Even in death you still don't believe him" I said, in disbelief as I looked around at the faced of my family. Clara gurgled quietly. Sencing the tention in the room she stayed silent. "What sort of family are you? How can you live with yourself?" I felt myself take steps back as I looked around at my family's face's. Now I understood my vision, I blocked my thoughts by singing sweet dreams by Beyoncé. I couldn't help but feel like I had been slapped in the face for something I didn't do.

Why are they acting like this? How could they? I straightened my self up, composing my facial features into a mask of defiance then strode from the room. Jasper and Nessie following.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Where are you going?" Edward said, his voice firm. Nessie faulted in her step before turning to look at him full in the face.

"You Edward Cullen, are no father of mine" She hissed, venomously. He stumbled back in shock. Like she and just punched him in the stomach and slapped him in the face. The worse insult in the book. She had hit below the belt. "Aunty come one" Nessie said, tugging my arm.

I nodded and dashed at full speed into my room. Grabbing my bag, Stuffing it with makeup, clothes, shoes, jewellery, then my large stash of money and credit cards. Then shot into Carlisle's Office. Grabbing as many pictures of him as I could, his ashes, then opened his desk draw, then took his wedding band and stuffed it int the mix as well. I grabbed his favorite books then zipped the bag shut, Jasper met me by the door, one small bag on his back and Clara's baby stuff bag over his shoulder. Nessie came with only a tiny bag. No clothes but she could fit into mine. I picked up Clara from Carlisle's seat i had put her in then we were off and out the house. Before of the others could follow. But I had no idea where we were going now.

"To La Push" Nessie weeped, as soon as we were out of ear shot. I nodded. As we changed course towards the reservation. As soon as we got near it, Jacob and Embry in their wolf forms joined us. Jacob whined, seeing Nessie distraught face." Don't let any of the others onto the other side of the treaty line. Please. I don't want them to find us" She shrieked as we passed it. Jacob whined again but I knew he sent that order to the other wolves in wolf form. Then I saw a small tiny hose come into view, i slowed to a stop outside and fell to my knees, dropping the bags to the floor but I held Clara close, who was screaming her lungs out.

"Alice. What happened" I heard a voice say, I clung onto Jasper who had his arms around me. "Nes" Jacob was suddenly pounced on by Nessie. Her hand on his cheek but her arms around him tight. Slowly Clara's crying dropped as she fell back to sleep. I could hear lots of people approach.

"Don't let any of the Cullens though, Nessie request. Somethings happened so she, Alice and Jasper's split off from them. Nessie's afraid they drag her home" Jacob murmured to Sam.

"Me, Paul, Jared and Collin, Lets set up patrols again" he said. I knew he understood the request Jacob was asking. It must be something in the imprinting bond. Sam understood the feeling of need to protect her. Even from her natural family. The I felt two humans, I could tell by the scent, approach but I didn't get up.

"Alice Cullen" I looked up to see Charlie swan and Sue looking at us wide-eyed. At this i broke down into sobs. I felt lost. He bent down his arms going around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "What happened?" he whispered, rubbing my back. I could tell that the area had become very crowed, despite that four people had left. I tried to open my mouth but i could even find the words. What had happened hadn't sunk in yet. My mind jumbled and my emotions haywire.

"Charlie"Jacob said. From where he was being crushed from, he took a deep breath" Carlisle's dead" At theses words Charlies mouth fell open.

"W-What? he can't be?" He said, hoping it was a sick joke. If only. With my spare arm i ripped open the bag and pulled out Carlisle's ashes. Charlies eyes filled with tears as he saw it. "No" His voice thicking.

"He didn't run fast enough" I whispered. If he had run then he would have spared time for us to save him. Clara let out a cry, waking up again. This caught Charlie's main attention. My arms felt like lead around her. "Sue" I whispered. As if she knew what i was going to say, she bent down and picked her up from my arms. I instantly wrapped my arm around my Jaspers chest.

"Lets take this inside" I heard Charlie say. I felt myself being picked up then carried into the building then placed into a chair. My bags being dumped next to me. Nessie being carried by Jacob. Charlie gasped as he saw the baby. He probably couldn't see her face from outside. "What happened?" He asked. I knew it was time we told. We would probably be killed by the Volturi but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Nessie. Its time he knew" I whispered. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"You sure?" Her voice cracked. Now the remaining wolves looked worried

"Alice" I heard Jacob say. "Are you sure you want him to know?"

"Know what? Or is it about Needs to know" Charlie asked, using air quotes.

"Its life changing. But you need to know for us to explain" Jasper said, his voice strained. Charlie looked troubled. "Im not sure how your going to take it either. you may hate us for it but it wasn't our choice for what we are, remember that if you want to know"

He nodded. "Let me think on it first." I nodded slowly. Then buried my head into Jaspers chest. I couldn't even look into our future anymore. The wolves were too close. Blocking my visions. Great. Now i was going to get headaches, but that didn't matter as much now. We were safe from my former family. I just hoped they would come to their senses.

**Ugh i know you probably hate me for ripping the family apart. I knw im sorry. Really really sorry. But its part of the plot. Plz don't hate it. As for Charlie. Yeah i know, but i want him to be apart of the story.**

**The chapters are probably going to flick between the cullens, Carlisle, Mallik, Alice and the others. Plz hold hope for future chapters.**

**Again there is a reason why im doing this.**

**Plz reviewed and tell me what you think so far.**

**The chapter is probably going to be either Carlisle POV or Nessie POV or Alice POV, I havent decided yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

After an hour Charlie came back into the tiny room. Sue was already sat with Clara in her arms. Leah and Jacob were sat here, though Seth was due to arrive. Clara gurgled loudly putting her mouth over and Sue's arm. It looked like se was trying to bite her.

"She going to be teething soon" Sue said seeing me watch Clara chew her arm.

"Charlie" I addressed, fiddling with my necklace.

"I've decided I want to know"he said gruffly though I knew he much against him self wanting to know it all.

"Nothing will be the same. You know that." Nessie said. Her face still had traces of tears down. She regretted what she said to Edward but she couldn't forgive him either. She didn't want to go back either.

"I'm tired if the lies Ness." he said. She nodded and stood up.

"Grampa, please don't freak out, but it's easier if I show you" Nessie said holding her hand out toward his face. He looked confused.

"Show?" he questioned, glancing at all of us. I nodded.

"Please" she whispered. Charlie looked at Nessie for a long moment then nodded. As soon as her palm touch his face, he froze, his eye unfocused.

"Sorry im late. Sam told me wh-" Seth said bursting though the door but promptly froze. His eyes fixed on Clara. He then dropped to his knee, be he continued to stare at her as if.

I gaped. He had imprinted on Clara. Sue gasped too, seeing the look on his face. He got up slowly then held his hands out for her

"Did you just imprint on her" Sue asked, but i could see the joy in her eyes. Seth nodded, his face reddening beneath his skin. Sue smiled then handed the infant to Seth who cradled her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world. To him, she was.

"Congratulation" i said warmly but I couldn't seem to bring a smile to my face. Leah in the corner, growled quietly. My eyes flicked over to her. Tears were in her eyes. I jumped out my seat next to Jasper who looked to Leah. Understanding flickered in his eyes. Nessie was still showing Charlie her memories.

"What?" Leah sneered as I approached. I knew she felt lonely, now her brother had imprinted, losing her father due to a heart attack 6 and a half years go. She felt like there was no one for her anymore.

"Can we talk? Outside?" I suggested. Leah glanced at Seth and Clara then nodded. In a flash we were both walking away. Jasper watching us as we go. I knew he would wait till I called. We walked in silence towards first beach. The ocean breeze ruffling my short hair. I sat down on a large bit of drift wood. Leah paused for a moment then sat down ext to me, though keeping a tiny distance. I saw her scrutinised me from the corner of her eye, she didn't know what to say.

"How are feeling?" She asked after a moment.

"physically, fine. Emotionally, not so good." I said after a moment. My eyes feeling dry. I blinked a few times. The familiar feeling of crying with out tears. " We were seconds too late. Carlisle had been my family well over 50 years. Now he's gone. Like that." I clipped my fingers. "He didn't even fight back, or try to defend himself. He gave up." My voice began to thicken. "He had the pain of feeling like everyone was against him, He hated himself, wondering what he did wrong. He didn't even knew about Clara till she was on our doorstep. For all we know it could have been set up." I whispered, staring out at the dark sky and ocean, "His children turned against him, his wife. Only me and Nessie believed him but that wasn't enough to ease his pain.

"But Carlisle held us altogether in out family. When we needed a leader he was always there. A shoulder to cry on or in Bella's case a doctor." I felt myself laugh bitterly, "Now it feels like everyone s drifted away. They wanted to put Clara into a orphange because she was human. We turned against each other. I though we would always be together as a family. Even with Jasper as my mate, it doesn't ease my pain." I choked my air so I stopped breathing.

"It fades away eventually" Leah whispered, also looking to the horizon. I glanced at her sadly. "But the emptiness is still there, never really fading into nothing, just into the background. Guilt is there too. Knowing that you couldn't save Carlisle in time. For me, I caused my father the heart attack that killed him. I was so angry at the time but I got out of control. I often wondered if I phased at a different time then my father would still be alive." Tears leaked into her eyes."I often wondered what I did wrong when Sam imprinted on Emily. He broke it off so suddenly, dating Emily right after hurt. They never told me why till i phased. I knew he couldn't help it. I just wanted to feel like i was special and adored. When I did phase I could feel what he felt for Emily. For a second I felt what he felt for me before he phased. That love was nothing compared to how he feels for Emily."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't shake my arm off.

"I had my brother then, I was glad. I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. But now he's imprinted. Everything evolves around that baby now. Just like Emily to Sam. And where am i? Cast out. Like alway" She shouted, shooting off the wood then punched a tree. "I'm a genetic deadend. I don't even know if i can imprint on someone."She slowly sat down again, tears running down her face "I'm scared that if i open myself up to another guy then I'll be hurt again"

"Leah. There will always be that risk of that. I know that there is a risk of losing my Jasper or Clara. I can't imagine the pain of something was to happen to them. Sam and Emily were ment to be together. If he never imprinted then your relationship would have gotten stronger, but it would have broken off eventually. You two are so different from each other that something would have clashed." She glared at me. "But now you know he's not the one for you. There are 7 billion people on this planet, half of them male. There is someone out there for you. I know it. He may even be another werewolf out there. If you can't imprint then maybe that wolf can, on you." She looked back to the sea.

"But you are a werewolf, nothing can change that. Much like me. I am a vampire. I can't change what i am. I knew i would be with Jasper ever since i woke up from my transformation. I saw two pathways. I saw Carlisle and his family, myself latched onto Jaspers arm. Or getting executed by the Volturi because i was an uncontrolled newborn. I waited decades to meet Jasper. When i did i felt like i was completed. My other half. I was glad to think my future was set with my meeting with Jasper. But i grew attached to My other family members. Carlisle became my father, Esme, my mother, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward became my siblings, when Bella came, she was my sister, when Nessie came then my niece. All of that's fallen apart now. Carlisle dead, Esme's a wreak, Edward and Emmett wanted to get rid of Clara, Bella didn't want to go against Esme or Edward. I had to leave that hell hole that the family were turning into"

I jumped slightly when I felt a extremely warm had on my own.

"I guess I have to sit back and wait for the right man" Leah said sadly. I nodded. Both of us falling into silence. I knew it had taken a lot to admit her feeling. I now understood her feelings. Just then I heard a patter of feet then Jasper was by my side, hugging my shoulder.

"Time to go. Charlie's got questions. He not mad" He said in my ear, Kissing my temple. Leah looked away.

"You staying?" I asked standing up. Leah shook her head.

"I'll stay here. I need a long hard think" For the fist time i saw a smile tug at her lips. We nodded before we shot off towards Billy's house. Charlie was pacing when we walked in. Seth was sitting next to Nessie, Clara in his arms wide away, holding his thumb. Sue looking at Charlie with concern. Jacob was also there in the background, though kept close to Nessie.

"Alice" Sue greeted. Charlie stopped pacing and faced us.

"Please take a seat" He said, taking a seat himself. I fiddled my necklace nervously. I couldn't see what questions he would throw at me next so I was very uncomfortable not knowing what was coming.

"I know its hard to take in all at once Charlie" I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Yet it was strange he didn't look at me any differently.

"It is. But I knew you before I knew what you were. My opinion of you, Jasper, Nessie or Carlisle hasn't changed much either. I understand it wasn't your fault as you said of what you are. Though as for my daughter's reaction to Carlisle's...misfortune. I don't think I can look at her and the others and think they can get rid of a 3 month old child because she is "human" and a product of a mistake" He face tightened. "I can't believe that Carlisle would so such a thing on his wife intentionally, so I believe that it wasn't his fault either" In a flash, I flung my arms around his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden movement.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Its okay. Alice." He said rubbing my back. I soon realised that i was crying again so i was passed back to Jasper. "I don't think i can forgive Bella or my son-in-law for this either." He muttered. He suddenly looked to Nessie."What about you Ness? How are you coping?" At those words, Ness began to bawl.

"I can't face them. Please don't make me go back to them grampa." She cried diving into his chest.

"I won't Ness. I won't." he said stroking her head softly. "It's your life. I'm not making any of you dictions for you no more"

Though the tears Charlie looked at Jacob.

"You better look after my granddaughter Jake. I'll shoot a couple of hole in ya head otherwise" He growled.

"Yes sir" Jake said coming over and picked her up. She soon nodded off to sleep in his arms.

"Oh, I think in going to change my name" I said, one spring to mine ". My full name is Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen. I think Mary Whitlock will do" I didn't want to be a Cullen any more.

"It's a lovely name sweetheart. I'll go back to Jasper Whitlock. Clara can be Clara Carlisle Cullen Whitlock, She is our sister after all" Jasper suggested. Seth shrugged, unconcerned for her new full name. As long as she was a Clara then he was happy. Charlie nodded approvingly.

"I've got to go" Jacob said. "We to keep the Cullens from coming onto our land. The treaty is now intact again" he said handing Nessie to me. "See you in the morning" He kissed her on the temple then disappeared.

"Charlie" Billy said,from where he was sat. I didn't see him here so I jumped slightly. "You can have Jake's bed for tonight if you don't want to go home."

"Thanks Billy, I think I'll hold you to that. I don't feel safe going back home at the moment" He said, then walked out the room. I stood up then place Nessie on the couch. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

No ones POV

Aro slammed the book shut and thew it aside onto a growing pile. 3000 years of reading the same things was maddening. He made a mental note to send in for an order of new books. Next to him Marcus and Caius were flicking though their own books at a slow pace. Then he heard the footsteps of a human. Echoing around the halls. Felix opened the door; there standing arm raised to knock was Amy, one of our newest humans that started working after Bianca. She blushed, then walked forwards, a silver platter on her hands, on that a letter. They all recognised the crest on it. Aro flashed over and took the paper from the human.

"Oh it's from Edward Cullen" He said, almost grinning. "Its seems that out old friend Carlisle has passed away. Killed off by a nomad." He sounded almost delighted by it. Though a twinge of sadness did make it way into his head but he pushed it away. Reading though the rest of the letter he laughed. "And will you look at this. He had a baby, with another woman" He burst out laughing. Caius joined in.

"Your plan is working Master" Jane commented, smiling.,

"Indeed. Though Carlisle's death was unnecessary. Such a shame." Motioning for Amy to leave, she did. He continued to read though the rest of the letter. "Their half-ling daughter, our prize Alice and her mate with Carlisle's daughter split off from the family too. Brilliant. Their bonds have weaken so much. It would be easy to take them"

"But they have the wolves protecting them." Caius spat.

"Not all the Cullens my brother." Aro grinned insanely, patting his arm.

"What else is there to do now to the Cullens?" Caius asked, sitting down in his throne.

"Nothing much. With Carlisle out the picture they would have turned against each other, hence our prize escaping to the wolves. I think i did quiet well. Cripple the leader you cripple the coven."Aro said, grinning at his own ingenious plan.

"Break their trust you break the bonds" Marcus said dully from where he was sat, folding his book closed. He couldn't help but feel the wave of sadness at the loss his old friend. He never wanted to be part of this plan to rip the Cullen Coven apart. He treasured the way they were held together. But Aro had completely crippled it. He had grown tired of this way. 3000 years he had stayed here. Nothing ever hardly changed for him. With his reason of existence gone everything thing seemed to be pointless.

When he met Carlisle he saw a hope for the vampire world, a bond of making Vampires stronger without needing to kill humans. Marcus could see that Aro was jealous of Carlisle. Carlisle was painted as the good guy while Aro was painted as the evil. Even humans see this when they came near him. He saw the bond between Edward and Carlisle, like a father to a son. He had chosen well for his coven. Never looking for power, never to try to over thow them. he just wanted peace for himself and his family.

Carlisle's granddaughter, Renesmee, sparked curiosity in him. The bonds she had created between the nomads and the covens were strong friendships. He had seen the bonds within the coven become more stronger than before. All because of the little half human.

But now he couldn't help but feel disgusted at what Aro did. They were a happy family wanting peace for the rest of eternity. But his brother wanted the gifted from it. He couldn't see the person, just their power. He saw the threat of Carlisle, the ungifted vampire of the group, who created his own family out of pity and loneliness. Carlisle didn't care of what other's though of his diet, he wanted to change the vampire world, trying to save human life. Marcus admired his way of life. Now that was gone.

Marcus often though of trying to leave, but he never did. He couldn't understands why but his gift told him that he was bound to Aro. Aro never saw him, just his gift. After the death of his wife his world changed, unable to kill himself off he followed Aro blindly. Now he felt like he was waking up from a deep sleep. Seeing Aro take away joy for his own pleasure made Marcus see thing a lot clearly.

The Volturi was not his place anymore. But how could he escape? He was in a prison. He just didn't see it straight away. He wanted to do something for the Cullens. They had no idea what had gone on. As he watched Aro with great sadness, he slowly saw the bonds that held him to the Volturi snip as he denied his brotherly feelings towards Aro and the others. Cutting them from him he suddenly felt free, it was so uplifting it almost made him smile but he stopped himself before he could show any emotion.

That would have been a dead give away.

Standing up, he pushed the book back into its place.

"Going to mourn our friend Marcus?" Aro asked, seeing Marcus stand and put his book away.

"Yes brother. Carlisle was a good man" Marcus said stiffly then exited the room, making sure that he acted the way he did before. _Before you killed him_, he though viciously towards him. Punishment was one thing, but killing was another. He had grown tired of that. He headed straight to his room and pulled out a tiny bag that was easy to conceal and filled it with many of his precious belongings; His wife engagement ring, A locket that held a picture of her, a diary of Aro's plan he had stolen from him, note-book and pen then a couple of thounds dollars and his credit cards he ha created for himself.

He pulled the Volturi Crest and put it gently onto his desk then with a flick of his wrist, wrote: _I quit _onto the middle of a piece of paper. It was time for a new life. Smiling at his plan, he exited his room. Imaging the look on Aro's face when he saw.


	11. Chapter 11

I clambered out the large bath and grabbed a towel Mallik had brought in and dried my self off. The Pull up on the toilet seat looked like it should have flashed in neon lighting. Glaring at it, I pulled it off the seat then put my feet though the holes and yanked it up. Drat, it fit perfectly. I pulled my over large sweater on so it covered the pull it then pottered back to my room.

Well it looked fine, smelt clean. My clothes looked dry from where i was standing. I walked over to the side of the bed, which now looked huge and tugged my jeans down from the bed. It had been shrunk to match my size. I pulled that up and fixed the belt so it didn't slide off accident and expose my nappy like underwear. But now i couldn't see my shirt. Pulling off the sweater, since it was holding me back i jumped up and grabbed hold of the shirt before falling off with a thud.

"Carlisle are you alright" Mallik said opening the door to see me sitting on the bedroom floor with my shirt over my face.

"Yeah, the beds a bit big."I muttered, pulling the shirt over my head.

"You could have shrunk it"

"It slipped my mind. My mind is still on track of having no powers at all" I reasoned. Standing up and brushing my self off. Great now I was bare foot. My shoes had also been shrunk but i couldn't see my socks anywhere. "Where's my socks?" I asked. I was sure i had socks. I jumped up to have a look on top of my bed. Nothing. Bending down i peaked under the bed. Sure enough, they were ying in the middle was the two missing pieces of my outfit. Before i could reach under and get it, there was a flash of white they were gone. "Mallik" I rolled out from under the bed and looked at him, "I could have got that myself" _I'm small enough._

He rolled his eyes.

"It was quicker. Anyway, less chit-chat, power training to do. Lets go over the matter moulding again. This morning the basic then we'll get more to the advanced stuff later" He clapped his hands together. Then my stomach growled loudly. My cheeks darkening to red. "Sorry, Forgot you could eat. To the Kitchen" He ordered, picking my up then in a blur i suddenly found myself in the kitchen, still over Mallik's shoulder.

"Put me down Mallik" I laughed wiggling to free myself. That was a mistake, I suddenly lurched forwards, face forwards to the ground. An iron like grip on my ankle stopped me making the full trip. My face inches from the tiled floor. "I said put me down, not drop me on my face" I said, then burst out into laughter.

Laughing too, Mallik set me carefully on my feet.

"Sorry squirt, but i wasn't the one wiggling"

"Stop it" I glared. It was actually getting really annoying. "I may look like a four-year old but I am still Carlisle, a 368 year old person." There was no point saying vampire when I was only half now. Mallik looked away.

"Sorry. I can't help it. You're an adorable four-year old though. Look" He turned towards the wall which promptly turned a reflective silver. I knew for a fact I looked different but the boy in the mirror was unexpected.

He looked probably younger than four but too old for three, my hair was just as long and blond as it was when I was an adult, though my eyes were massive and blue. My face still held my adult looks too it, though not nearly as defined but my vampire beauty had still stuck. Even I had to admit, I looked cute. Not something I genially wanted to admit but I couldn't help it this time.

"I see you point" I muttered half heartedly. "But try to treat me like before. That would me much appreciated" I said, then jumped onto the kitchen counter where there was a bowl of maccaroni cheese was again. I had a feeling that was the only thing he could make. Mallik muttered an apology again.

Like yesterday, Mallik vanished the remaining sauce from the dish. Even though I had consumed a large dish of cheese covered, it didn't quite hit the spot. I wondered why. I saw Mallik peer at my face for a moment, then in seconds he was gone then returning holding a plastic bin then a glass filled with red liquid with a straw sticking out of it. I instantly knew what it was. My mouth had a sudden dryness to it as I saw the blood. I sniffed the glass as soon as it was held out to me. Animal blood. Smelt like bear to me.

"I'm not sure how your going to going to react to this. Just go slow. If you feel like your going to throw up, into the trash can would me much appreciated" Mallik said, i nodded and but the bin next to me. I understood i had to take this slow. Though the dryness in my throat was annoying, but it was nothing compared to what the burn was when I was a newborn vampire. At least my throat didn't burn. That was a plus. Though the burn when I was a full vampire was completely manageable.

I put the straw to my mouth, Mallik tensing up. I watched as the red made its way up the straw. I jumped slightly as the blood touched my tongue. Mallik twitched. It tasted oddly different, though nice. Sweet in a way.

"So..." Mallik pressed.

"Taste good to me" I said, I paused to feel how my stomach took to it. Yep my stomach was fine with it. I shrugged then put my lips back to the straw and began to suck down the blood. In a matter of minutes the glass was empty, except for the red stain around the inside of the glass of where the blood had been. Yep that hit the spot. I no longer felt hungry.

"That would look seriously scary to the third person" Mallik laughed as I licked my lips.

"To a human that is" I grinned, puting the glass to the side. "Now. What am I doing?" I asked with a smile.

"We'll need to go out into the forest. I don't want to accidentally blow to the house" Mallik said, laughing at the end. It must be something big if we had to go out into the forest. I suddenly realized that it would be my fist time out as a half vampire. I grinned and jumped off the counter.

"To the woods" I ordered, marching towards the door. Mallik marching behind me.

MarcusPOV

I ran and i ran. But i knew they were following behind me. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. I hated the lot of them. I needed help and fast. There was no way I could out run them forever. They must have known i was heading towards forks and cut me off. Now I was running into the warmer weather. Giving me a slight advantage because of the sun, but it was very slim. I had no idea where I was now. I could just about hear their running foot steps.

Aro would have sent them to kill me. He knew I couldn't give up on telling the remaining Cullens the truth. Pushing my self faster, I shot pasted houses at a blinding speed till.

Boom

I ran into something solid, I knew for a fraction of a second it was a vampire. Whoever it was shot forwards as well as Ii fell back.

"What the-"

"Please help me" I begged shooting up and looked at the vampire. I was shocked to say he was so young, not too young so he was an immortal child, but next to him was a child, he looked around four but the scent coming off him was vampire, it had a familiar smell to it. Half vampire!

I could hear the feet coming closer. The vampire must have heard it too. because he grabbed my arm, then everything thing started to grow. before I could say anything i was shoved into a pocket. Then I heard a strange noise then some running. I stopped breathing as running came to a stop outside the pocket.

"You." Came Jane's voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mallik. This is my cousin, Malice" The vampire boy said. I wondered what relation they. Carefully i looking into the bond, the vampire and the half vampire had. It was strange. They weren't by blood, i could tell that. Maybe he had adopted the half vampire as a cousin, but the relationship was more of a brotherly type.

" You saw a vampire run from here. Which direction?" I had a sneakily feeling Jane was about to use her gift.

"Left through the trees on your right and straight on" Came the half-vampire's voice, though something about it was vaguely familiar. I hear two sets of the feet vanish.

"You, Malice. Are you a half-breed? Your not human" I heard Demitri's voice.

"Half Vampire. My Mama died when I was born. Daddy committed suicide. Mallik was visiting when mama died. You can gather the rest" He said. Though I had the feeling he was lieing, though I knew Demitri and Jane wouldn't have noticed.

"Are you gifted child?" Jane asked, so they were still trying to collect vampires. Sick bastards. It would be best if they said no then no trouble would com to them

"Not really. I can only protect my self and my cousin from any attacks, Mental included" So it must have been a limited gift. At least they wouldn't cause these good vampires any harm.

"Would you like to join royalty?" I almost laughed. How could that trick them into it?

"No. I'm happy with my cousin. Now please could you leave us. I really got to pee" I heard the boy shuffle about a bit. I could almost picture the face's at that.

"Ew" I heard Jane mutter, taking a step back. "Lets go find the others. Aro would much be interested to see that there is another half vampire out in the world"

"Theres more?"

"Indeed. Now if you'll excuse us. I don't want to witness a child peeing if I can help it" Demitri said disgustedly. I had a sudden image of the boy holding onto his pant's waist band, ready to pull down. Then they were gone. As soon as I couldn't hear their feet i let out a sigh of relief. But then a large hand shot into the pocket and picked me up. I watched as I was pulled into the light then put onto a rock. Yet I wasn't unshrunk. Not that I cared.

"Thank you" I whispered gratefully towards the vampire boy. Though my eyes lingered on the half vampire. I gasped. He looked exactly like..."Carlisle?"


	12. Chapter 12

CarlislePOV

I stood waiting in the forest. Mallik in front of me. He was teaching me how to use the natural matter around me. Just then I heard a patter of running feet. Vampire. Too fast for a run, but it was being chased. Before I could move I saw a blur than shot straight into Mallik, sending the vampire back and Mallik face down in the mud. I froze as I recognised him. Marcus! What was he doing here?

"What the-" Mallik started getting up from the ground, the mud that was clinging to his shirt, turning to dust.

"Please help me" Marcus begged getting up from the ground. His eyes held a desperation. Then I heard the feet of the others. It must be Jane and her lap-dog. Malik glanced at me for a second then put his hand onto Marcus's shoulder, shrinking him to the size of my hand the stuffed him into his pocket. I watched as a tree became a puddle then into Marcus. Who then shot off in a different direction. I knew they would kill the decoy when they caught him. Jane, Demitri, Alec and Felix burst into the clearing.

"You." Jane said, approaching us. I could help but fear her. I was so small at the moment and she was big, but Felix was bigger. I could tell they wanted answers on Marcus. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mallik. This is my cousin, Malice" I looked sharply at him. He was making up a story. Might as well follow. but there was a low buzzing, right at the back of my head. tTen I heard a voice

_Trust to us run into nomads, they'll do anything for power I bet_- That sounded awfully like Jane thoughII watched her, she wasn't moving her lips. Then I felt a tiny pressure against my mind. It wasn't uncomfortable, nor was is pleasant.

" You saw a vampire run from here. Which direction" She demanded, not at all being pleasant.

"Left through the trees on your right and straight on" I answered, my childlike voice ringing though the trees.

_So naive. He has no idea what he just said, ha_ - Jane sneered in her head. Alice and Felix shot off after the decoy. Leaving us with Jane and Demitri.

"You, Malice. Are you a half-breed? Your not human" Demitri asked, his eye scrutinising me. I nodded.

"Half Vampire. My Mama died when i was born. Daddy committed suicide. Mallik was visiting when mama died. You can gather the rest" I lied, making the whole thing up, using the facts that the females die in childbirth and the male half-bread could create full vampires. They both looked at me for a moment. Again I felt the pressure against my head. It took me a moment to realise it was Jane's gift, trying to get into my head and cause me pain.

"Are you gifted child?" Jane asked, the pressure returned.

"Not really. I can only protect my self and my cousin from any attacks, Mental included" I said, partly lying. I couldn't actually push it away, I had only just found it. Jane's eyes narrowed ten looked to Mallik.

_Stupid shields. Can't even use my gift on them. They are just like freak Bella. Though we could do with them on our side_ - Jane snarled angrily inside her thoughts. Wait, I could read her mind? Well Mallik had told me before hand. Man this is going to take some getting use to.

"Would you like to join royalty?" I fought a scoff. Still trying to recute. Fat chance. But they were still going to question us. I knew of a way for them to leave

"No. I'm happy with my cousin. Now please could you leave us. I really got to pee" I lied, I shuffled about to make it look like I was desperate. They're face's turned to disgusted at that.

"Ew" Jane muttered, taking a step back away from me. "Lets go find the others. Aro would much be interested to see that there is another half vampire out in the world"

"Theres more?" I asked, pretending I was the only one known in existence. I had a feeling they were desperate to leave. My hands on the belt, undoing it ready. They looked disgusted even more, taking a few more steps back.

"Indeed. Now if you'll excuse us. I don't want to witness a child peeing if I can help it" Demitri said disgustedly, his face wrinkling up. Then they were gone. I waited till I could no longer hear their foot steps and did my belt back up. I turned to see Mallik putting Marcus onto a rock, though still small as he was.

"Thank you" He said gratefully but then he looked at me, frowning then "Carlisle?" I froze. How recognisable was I? Marcus' jaw dropped. I looked to Mallik who then nodded my way, Letting me tell him who I was.

"Yes" His eyes widened.

"how-what- four- dead-what" He couldn't put a full sentence together. I cringed slightly. "I thought you were dead" He said, finally making a sentence. "How can you still be here?" He looked at me desperatly for answers

"Mallik killed off an exact duplicate of me and burnt it. He changed me into a half-vampire." His brows furrowed.

"What do you mean changed?" He directed this to Mallik who was fiddling with this shirt hem.

"My venom can only change Vampires into half-Vampires. I wanted to give Carlisle a new chance at life when he asked. So I changed him, burnt the duplicate and ran for it. We've been here since." Mallik sighed. Marcus started to grow in size, back to his normal self. "But I have lots of powers which are transfired to whom I bite. That's partly why Carlisle is a four-year old."

"You can change a vampire into a half-breed!" Marcus said slowly, almost unbelieving.

"Marcus, Why are you here?" I sat down in front of him. He looked up sharply at me.

"I had a disagreement with Aro" I suddenly saw, though his mind Marcus leaving his crest with a note on the desk, escaping. Then Aro reading part of a letter out.

"Alice, Jasper and Nessie broke away from the others!" I gasped. "With Clara!" I knew my family might not agree with her on some terms but i never imagined them splitting off from each other.

"How did you-"

"Mind reading is part of the package." Mallik said loudly, interrupting Marcus. Marcus looked at me

_You can read my mind?_ He asked in his head.

I nodded, somehow ashamed at invading his privacy. I couldn't help at _not_ read his mind. I couldn't hear Mallik's for a reason. That was probably why I wasn't use to it in the first place.

_I know your sad. I just need to wrap my head around that my friend is actually alive. I just can't belive it really._ He thought to me.

"Take all the time you need" Mallik said compassionately patting his shoulder. "Carlisle" I groaned.

"It's not potty training is it" I asked, suddenly realising how childish that sound I stood up. "Fine what is it?"

"Natural Matter, I want to see if you turn it into plastic. If it helps, smallest first." Of course it was easier to smaller things first. It was easier to change the matter when i was holding or touching it. Plastic seemed a little dull, I knew how to do that on pebbles and bricks, even a book. I wanted to try something different. I scrambled around, picking up a stone the size of my hand. Mallik and Marcus were talking, Mallik explaining what gifts he had and what I had. I turned my back on them and sat down.

I wondered it could make it come to life. Though the insides, blood, skin. Well I had insides so there wasn't much different than the size. I turned the stone around a few times then pictured a Robbin, What it felt like if it was in my hands, soft feather, small beak, black eyes, little legs, feathered wings. I felt the rocky texture of the stone suddenly morph into soft feathers, a fast heartbeat of the little bird that was now sat in my hands like they were a nest. It chirped quietly turning to face me, chirping louder. I grinned. The bird turning its head to the side.

The conversation behind me stopped. I could tell they were both staring at me now, i slowly turned, a silly grin still on my face. Both their eyes landed on the Robbin in my hands, Mallik grinned.

"Your more advance than I though. Here" He then reached around him, ripping up a large root then, as it was passed over to the ground again, it moulded into a beautiful black iron cage. With his spare hand he flipped opened the catch on the cage door. "Lets see if it can go in its self. It should do since you created it. It thinks you its mummy" I gently put the bird down next to the cage door, not too close. He hopped around or a minute, looking at me then to Mallik the Marcus who now was looking very interested, no hint of the Marcus who was trapped in Volterra.

The it flapped its wings then flew into the cage, chirping happily.

"Go Carlisle" Mallik cheered, Patting me on the shoulder. I grinned but then I caught the look on Marcus' face. His lips were pursed, his brows knitted tightly together. His thoughts were jumbled so I stayed out of his mind as i could.

"What is it Marcus?" I asked, moving to i was facing him, stretching my feet out in front of me.

"Your daughter, Clara." He said, his eyes flashing to meet mine.

"What about her" I mumbled my voice laced with sadness.

"I think its time you knew more of how she was created" My face instantly flushed, my eyes filling with tears.

"I know where babies come from if you're talking about that." I snapped. He looked at me seriously. Mallik's face hardened.

"It was a set up" Marcus growled angrily. I looked at him in surprise

"What? What did you mean? How was it a set up? Is she even my daughter?" I said, my voice going so ice-cold we all shuddered.

"Aro and Caius planned it. They wanted to rip your family apart. They knew it was based on trust and love. I wanted nothing to do with it. To get Alice and Nessie. Their gifts would come...useful if Aro had required them" A soft growl was building up in my chest, vibrating in my chest.

"And"

"They created a vampire that could...controll and modify a vampire" I felt the blood leave my face. "They sent her out with another guard one that could make a human fertile with a vampire, the child created would be human in the womb but as the child grows up outside it, the vampire character would stand out as they got older into their teens. Eventually the child will stop at the age of 17." I felt tears spill out over my eyes. my shoulders shaking.

I felt Mallik pull me into hug.

"A-and" I shuddered.

"Aro sent them out to you. Knowing to 'cripple the leader, you cripple the coven' his quote" Marcus said, disgust leaked into his voice. "You were on you way home from your work, almost at your car when the guard took you mind. Making you a puppet without knowing what was going on. The next morning you had no recollection of the black event, but they had you phone to your family saying you're doing a night shift. I don't know who the mother was. But as soon as she had the baby she was killed along with the two guards. They posed too much of a threat " I sobbed harder into Mallik's chest, his hand rubbing against my back.

"T-T-Then" I needed know. Even if it hurt me more.

"Caius had a female woman forge a letter, killing her as well, should the Cullens even meet her. They wanted the handwriting and scent for the letter. It took almost three-month to get her to the right place at the right time. I don't know what happened after that"

"Its okay" Mallik whispered I felt him change into a fully grown man. Making me feel smaller than before.

"I understand if you want me to leave" Marcus said, getting up.

"NO" I shouted leaping from Mallik into Marcus's chest, he fell over in surprise. "I needed to know this. You had nothing to do with it. I now know what happened. I've wanted to know for days. It was so confusing. Is Alice and Nessie safe?" I needed to know that too. They had to be safe from the Volturi.

"Yes. They ran to the werewolves territory, not letting any vampire pass. Jasper and Clara are also with them from the letter had said." I couldn't help but feel relaxed. Alice was safe, Nessie was safe, Clara was safe. Jasper was safe.

"I think its time for a nap Carlisle" Mallik said somewhere behind me. I didn't feel tired but I knew I needed to think this over. Mallik and Marcus watched my closely. I nodded, Marcus picking me up. instead of vampire speed they began walking at a human speed. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was being rocked back and forth with each step...everything fading into darkness


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle POV

I stayed curled up on my bed, completely covered by the duvet, despite the sweltering heat I kept myself where I was. My head buzzing with what i had found out, waking up in my bed in nothing but my pull up, my clothes had been put in a pile by the side. Down stairs Mallik was still talking to Marcus. The Robbin chirping in its cage by the window.

I understood now, why I couldn't remember. I knew I would never ever on my own free cheat on Esme. I never knew how deep Aro envied for my family. I felt disgusted at even being one of his friends. If only Bella could have stretched her shield so she didn't have to be there when her shield was up. I would have been safe. I imagined what my former family would have been like if Clara wasn't there and if I never cheated. We would still be living our lives in peace. If only...

I was now very grateful towards the wolves. Though none of them had ever seen Clara, I knew they would do anything to protect Nessie and Alice. Nessie mostly because of Jacobs imprint and they all understood that feeling of protection. I briefly wondered if any of the other wolves imprinted on Clara. I felt a sudden need of fatherly concern over her. But what did it matter if one did. She would be happy when she grew up. They weren't aging a day since they first phased. I knew the feeling would be protective best brother when the imprint was either a child or a baby. They would grow into their feelings. I considered that idea. Running though the wolves that would be best suited for her.

Sam had Imprinted on Emily young, Quil on Clare, Paul on Rebecca Black, Jared on Kim, Jacob on Nessie. The only ones i could think of was either Seth or Embry. I suddenly found that i didn't actually mind if it was one of them. Clara would always be protected. Even if the family was apart like it was now. At least she wouldn't have the heartbreak of a relationship. I smiled to myself but then frowned.

So La Push was their safe place. The wolves must have set to the treaty again to stop the others for getting to Alice and Nessie. Edward and Bella must be ripping their hair out, to be so close but unable to reach her. I remembered Alice building a house down near Billy's house. It looked like the other houses so it didn't stand out but the inside was completely different. I rolled over, scootching up so my head popped out from under the duvet. My hair damp with sweat from being in the heated up blanket for so long.

I sniffed then rolled off the bed, landing in my feet with a thud, the conversation stopped downstairs then the door opened. I didn't bother to turn to see who it was. I grabbed my towel and walked past him to the bathroom. I felt like I was having too many baths but I felt grimy again, not to mention I had no bladder control, thankfully it all ended up in the Pull up. I wasn't going to give the satisfaction to Mallik by saying he was right about it.

"Carlisle" I heard Marcus say. I stopped and looked at him. Marcus's face looked painted and he walked approached me.

"What other schemes has Aro set up against my ex-family" I said childishly. I knew i couldn't blame Marcus for what happened. I just needed a bit of time for it to sink in, or was it because i was a child. Probably.

"I do have his secret plan diary" I looked up sharply at him to see him holding a thick leather-bound book. I glared at it, feeling around for the bubblebath.

"It was a rhetorical question" I snapped, turning around and poured some of the bubblebath into the large tub as it began to fill with water.

"Large words for a four-year-old" Marcus snapped back.

"No. A 368-year-old trapped in a four-year-old body because he had the bladder control of a baby and has to wear a stupid nappy." I snapped harshly. I instantly regretted it but I was still angry, like I was having a temper tantrum. I heard the door shut then feet disappearing down stairs. I shut off the taps and stripped myself of the Pull up and jumped in, water splashing off out onto the tiled floor.I started to listen to the conversation that started down stairs

_"It's not his fault Marcus" Mallik's voice drifted up._

_"I know but he changed from when I last met him, I don't just mean species wise."_

_"I know. Do you even know how much pain he was in when I came across him?"_

There was a short pause

_"I know the pain of losing my mate Mallik. Its been over 2 and a half thousand years i had to live without her. But i see where you come from. You mate still alive, but she hates you for something you don't remember, completely ignorant to your explinations...I don't know whats worse, being hated by you mate or your mate being killed"_

I flinched.

_"I've never had a mate" Mallik confessed, his feet shuffling uncomfortably. "But Carlisle hated himself for it. So confused, wondering what he did wrong. I wasn't quick to judge as some vampire do, it was clear in his mind at the time despite the crazy thought shooting through. I'm glad you came and told us. It must have relieved his confusion somewhat."_

I nodded in agreement, even though they couldn't see me. It had relieved me of that. But the truth hurts, as they say.

_"I think you did what was best. He would have left later on if you if you didn't intervene. The bonds of the family have been completely severed. Though a thread size is still there for Alice, Nessie and Clara, though Jasper's one is just a bit thinner, but other from that I can't see the bonds they hold for each other." Marcus explained, "I can only see bonds when there is at lease one person is there and how a group of people are in relationship of stronger than others" He was explaining his gift_.

_"I wondered how that worked. What are mine and Carlisle's?" He asked, _

I perked up slightly.

_"You've formed a brotherly relationship with each other. Strong ones in only a few days." Marcus's voice leaked with surprise. "Though I can see that all three of us have a bond, as i said, like brothers"_

I promptly slipped where I was sitting, my head disappearing under the water. I held my breath, the water clogging up my hearing. Now I could see all three of us as a coven. Though I knew when the tie came, Mallik would find a mate. It would be nice to have a female touch around the place.

But then I remembered that Marcus was supposed to be dead. He was too recognisable. He couldn't change his appearance either. But Me and Mallik could still move and change his matter. Mallik could alway change him, but then-if Mallik found his mate and she was human, then there would be no else to change her. Mallik couldn't he said so. I wondered if I was still venomous. I was a male half-vampire, from what Nahuel said, he could create immortals. I made a mental note to asked bout that later.

I waited under the bubbles to see if I still needed to breath like a human. Though as I waited I could still hear my heart thumping loudly, the swish of water as I kept my self under. After a couple more minutes nothing change so I let myself float back up to the surface just as the door opened again.

Holding another Pull up, he put it onto the toilet. He looked troubled.

"Whats the matter Mallik?" I asked, i could feel a load of bubbles slid down the side of my face. I reached up to my hair to find a mountain of bubbles had settled there. I gingerly wiped it off.

"We'll need to move soon. I think a human noticed the water levels have risen in the house that supposed to be vacant. I've seen a few of those human police men snooping about. I thought it would be best not to kill them, staying inconspiouse from the Volturi is best"

"Where we going" I asked pulling myself out the bath, blushing but thankfully Mallik had turned away. I snatched up the large towel and covered myself, drying myself off in the possess. I grasped the Pull up and slipped it on, Mallik turned around as soon as I had done this

"I was thinking Brazil or something. A place where vampires and humans don't really go."

"There a coven in the Amazons. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna" He frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Complicates thing but whats the likely chances we'll meet them. Though for precautions please could we look related. I've change Marcus's appearance so he's going to pose as my twin."

"A ten-year old who is going to look after a four-year-old" I enquired, raising an eyebrow. He smiled at me, "Humans will never buy it."

"But an 18-year-old can" He face maturing back into an almost adult. though his red hair turned to more of a brown than a red. "Best if I didn't look too much like my original self, I wouldn't want to run into any of you old family again. They didn't take it quite nicely when i ripped you head of" he way he said it so casually made me laugh. "Now you can carry all the things in your pockets, I've pack books, snacks for you, a spoon, your pet Robbin is going to be in you pocket by the way. I've fed it and watered it so it should be fine for now." I nodded.

Mallik continued to talk as we walking into my room. I dropped my towel then started pulling on my clothes. I stopped listening. Mallik thew things onto the bed, shrinking them. I picked them up then put them on the inside of my jacket. Though I carefully put my pet Robbin in the other pocket so it didn't get crushed by any of the other things.

Then as I got off the bed, Mallik grabbed the blanket then folded it, shrinking as it folded over itself into the size of a napkin. I shot down stairs then froze as I caught sight of the new Marcus. He looked around 18 now, his hair was the exact shade of Mallik's, his face was sculpted just like his but her looked slightly different, probably so I didn't get them mixed up by accident. His eyes were still a red. I wondered if he was going to be hunting animals like the rest of us. I shuddered at the thought of hunting humans. I would never change my diet.

"Like how I look Carlisle? I know I so different" Marcus said, grinning.

"Yeah. Its weird" I said, also smiling.

"Come my little brothers. Carlisle you till need to change you face" Mallik said, gliding into the room. I rolled my eyes, chaining my eyes to a rainbow, my hair to the same colour Mallik and Marcus had.

"Nice" Marcus commented, still grinning.

"To the wood" Mallik shouted loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"First one to see the amazon rain forest gets a-" He paused, "Never mind." he said, shaking his head. We bent our knees then shot off though the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle POV

A few minutes after we set off running a though occurred to me, halting me to a stop. My family, they would never know. They would still believe I did it willingly. In a blur the other two arrived, see me stop running

"Carlisle, why'd ya stop?" Mallik asked.

"Marcus have you still got Aro's diary?" I looked to him. He nodded, pulling it out from his pocket. "My ex family. I think they should know what Aro did"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want them to live knowing I cheated on purpose." They glanced at each other before looking to me again, their eyes softening.

"I think your right" Mallik said, holding his hands out to Marcus who handed him the diary. "I think we should still keep this but a copy should be easy to create." He mused flicking though the pages. I fought the urge to say _'if your looking for the page on speed reading, you've gone past it' _

"Thanks" I felt more relieved at that. "We should send it to Alice and Jasper. I don't think it would be the best time for any of the others." He nodded, not looking away from the book. Memorizing the pages to duplicate.

"It should take a few hours to get here and back" Mallik said after a few moments, then looked to a rock, narrowing his eyes. I watched as it became square, flat, the paged formed then the leather outside. He threw the diary back to Marcus then picked the new one up. I watched in fascination as words began to form as he flicked though it.

"Why are you leaving the last page blank?" I knew it was packed full of secrets, I hadn't even read it yet.

"Some things are best left secret from them." So it must be something important or horrific. "Done."

"Be safe" I whispered. He nodded

"I'll be back before dusk. Stay here" He said then was gone, like bullet from a gun. I felt Marcus wrap an arm around my shoulders then guided me to tree. I looked at him for a moment then scaled up to the top. The warm air rustling my hair round. Marcus also climbing next to me and settled him self down on a large branch. I knew it was going to take ages for him to get there and back so we were going to be here a long time. I saw down then pulled the Robbin from my pocket.

Malliks POV

I understood what Carlisle wanted me to do. What it would mean for him. It was at least something i could give back from taking Carlisle from his family, though it was his choice. But man, this was going to take a while to go back to forks. Running was too slow, Though I didn't want to meet angry wolves again. Flying was quicker.

I slipped the diary duplicate into my pocket then jumped, moulting myself into a hawk, though slightly larger. I dropped a feet in the air but I beat my wings to get back up. It had been decades since I last did this. It was weird though, I was glad I could change myself at will, I was untraceable unless I wanted to be found.

The trip to forks was half the time it took running. I landed in a tree, just at the treaty line, according to Carlisle. Making sure I held no scent and was unnoticeable I shot off down though the trees. I passed a few houses, though they were buzzing with noise, then I stopped short by a building. Outside one of the houses was a large bonfire, a large group of people siting around it.

I sniffed, Yep, wolves. in human form. My eyes traced over each face. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other, holding each other in comfort. I saw a tiny baby in one of the wolves arms. The way he held her was odd, like she was the world to him. I listened to all their thoughts

_I wish Seth would just put the baby down. I don't care if she his imprint, it's not healthy constantly holding her_

So the wolf holding Clara was called Seth. Imprint? What was that? I twitched about when I was stood on the roof. I needed to give the diary soon. The others would worry. I few from the house and into the woods, moulding my self into my vampire form, taking the diary and rested it on a branch, then formed back into a hawk. I picked to the diary with my large talons, though quite difficult but I manged.

I let out a loud cry, startling most of the wolves then flew straight for Alice. Her eyes widened as I swooped down and landed on her knee. Jasper hissed, but I lifted my leg and dropped the diary onto her lap. She sat there frozen. Staring at me wide-eyed. I squawked again. and nudged it with my talon. I was now the center of attention Wolves and humans alike were staring at me.

Jasper reached over and snatched the diary from her lap and opened it at arm's length away- like it was a ball of fire-just where Aro had planned ripping up the family with Clara. I heard his gasp as he read the first line. His face turning frightening as a snarl escaped though his lips.

"Those bastards" He snarled, clenching his teeth together. Fury suddenly started to roll of him, everyone could feel it. The wolves started to shake, their faces held confusion. I squawked at him then jumped from Alice. I didn't want to face his wrath. In seconds, La Push was disappearing into the lands as i flew from them. I shuddered. Never mess with Jasper Whitlock. Though if we were to get in a fight, i would win. Of course I didn't want to test that theory either.

I searched about for Marcus and Carlisle. It had just grown dark again. Man, days really go quickly. In mid-air i morphed into my vampire self and started to run along the ground, catching their sent that disappeared up a tree. I looked up. There, on different branched were the two familiar people i had been looking for. Though i could hear Carlisle snore softly as he was dangling dangerously off the side of the branch. Marcus was just sat there with his eyes closed.

I sighed then shot up next to them clinging onto the 's eyes snapped open.

"Could you please explain why Carlisle is about to fall from a tree in his sleep?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I didn't notice. He was getting on my nerves when he wouldn't shut up. Lets not break the silence by waking him up" He said, also smiling. I grinned then carefully picked up the sleeping boy and slung him over my back.

"Lets go. We got a long way ahead of us" Now I was glad that we couldn't sleep. Well I'm glad I don't eat or need to toilet too. Though Carlisle would probably need to go soon, and eat.

I jumped and landed lightly onto my feet as I hit the ground. The boy on my back stirred slightly but continued to sleep. Marcus sighed in relief, landing next to me. If that couldn't wake Carlisle then running wouldn't do much difference.

"To Brazil" I ordered quietly then we shot off.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaspers POV

I felt my self shake with anger. It was a set up! Oh how dare they! I felt Alice recoil. instantly stopped rolling out my anger. I was out of control. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Calming myself. I dropped the book to the floor and curled my hands into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the wolves and humans. All of whom knew what my gift was and had probably felt my anger.

I heard Alice hiss next to me. I felt her fury peak. I turned to look at her. Alice had the diary and had started to read what I had.

"What is it? Whos is that?" Billy and Sam asked. Sam approached hand out for the book.

"Its Aro of the Volturi's planning Diary" I said, spitting the name out as if it was human food. The wolves stiffened. Sam's face tightened as he flicked though the pages. His fame shaking slightly. If he wasn't in control then he was phase, the humans were too close.

"Those Bastard leeches" I flinched at the last term.

"What? None of us can read minds here?" Charlie said. He was one of the humans, among us. With Billy, Sue, Emily and Kim. Clara was also there in Seth's arms.

"It was a set up" I said, my voice hard and as cold as ice. "The Volturi envied Carlisle too much because of Alice and Nessie." Jacob stiffened, his arm slipping around Nessie's waist, pulling her closer. Nessie's eyes widened but i could still feel that she was confused.

"What?"

"There was a reason why Carlisle couldn't remember cheating. The Volturi had created two new guards. Both of them had extra talents?" Sam said stiffly, still flicking though the book, his face passive.

"Talents?" This was Charlie. "Is that stuff like what Nessie can do?"

"Something like that. A talent, also know as a Gift. Carlisle believes that everyone who's turned into one of our kind, brings something into their new brough his compassion, Esme her love, Emmett his strength, Edwards ability to mind read"-Charlie's face paled-" Alice's visions of the future, Rosalie's vanity, Bella's shield. I can feel and manipulate emotions and Nessie was born with the ability to show people her thoughts, so far no one can block her gift" I explained dully.

The humans looked very intreaged with this.

"Edward can read minds" Charlie choked his eyes bulging. I nodded. "What Bella's talent? Whats a shield?"

"She had the ability to block any mental attacks, including mind reading. Edward couldn't read her thoughts, even when she was human. Now she can expand it so it can cover any person or living thing"He nodded slowly at my explanation.

"No wonder she attracted his attention. What's more attractive to a mind reader than a silent mind" He laughed bitterly.

"Indeed" Alice agreed.

"What could these leeches do?" Jared asked bitterly, changing the subject back to Aro's plan.

"Its says one could control and temper with a vampires memory and the other could make humans ferial with a vampire. That's why Clara is human" Everyone head turned to the sleeping infant.

"Oh poor Carlisle." Sue exclaimed. "He had no control of himself, then just erased his Memory." Her voice turned to disgust. "Those sick twisted..." she stopped trying to look for the right word to describe the Volturi. Even Charlie looked outraged.

"And everyone believed he would do that on purpose" His voice rose.

"Not Alice or Nessie, It took me a little longer because of the haywire emotions that was running though the house." I said, feeling guilty i didn't believe him straight away. "They left Clara on our doorstep a few days ago, with a note."

"It says that they had a human woman write tha note. For the had writing and scent" Then i saw Sam's face turn pale. I shot to his side, and read over his shoulder. I felt anger take over again.

"And to finish it off they had Clara's mother, the woman who wrote the note and, the two guards killed" Everyone frowned.

" And these people control your world?" Charlie hissed, clenching his fist. Anger was pouring out of everyone.

"Unfortunately. Aro did this because he wants Alice, Edward, Bella and Nessie to join them." At this some of the wolves hissed. Jacob growled softly hugging Nessie closer who had started crying. I shot back to my seat and held Alice close to me. I could feel her sadness over powered her anger. NOw Clara was an orphan but I knew we would all look after her.

"It seemed that they were planning to launch an attack on La Push to kill us off. Though it's not the same hand writing"

"Caius. He holds a grudge against the children of the moon. obviously you too closely resembled, which i mean you turn into wolves" I remembered. A loud cry suddenly made a jump.

I could feel Clara was getting irritated. She fidgeted about in Seth arms.

"Mom" he handed Sue the baby. Sue sighed then left. Nappy changing time.

"What do we do now? Alice, Nessie you shouldn't leave La Push with them stalking ya" Charlie said, concern leaking out of him.

"He's right, if we let them out they could get caught by the evil leeches, we don't want to give them more power." Billy said. The wolves looked at him for a moment before they all we were trapped in La Push. I wondered how the other residents would take it. Alice snuggled into my chest, I ran my fingers though her hair, kissing her head softly.

"Then we'll need to sort out patrols more. Though im not comfortable with you hunting on our lands" Sam said frowning.

"What if we have a Wolf escort to make sure the forest is clear? We won't know we've attacked a human till we fall out of our instincts" I suggested. I didn't want to make a mistake and get myself ripped up. Sam considered this for a moment but he was still discouraged.

"Its possible."

"Oh I got an idea. What if they catch the animals, drain them then give us the meat. Their happy, we're happy and there's no waste" Seth suggested. Alice's lip twitched, slightly amused.

"It's not a food shortage Seth" I said dryly. Just then Sue came back holding Clara, a full bottle of milk in her hand. Alice stood up, arms out.

"Please can I feed her?" She looked to Seth who nodded, slightly disappointed but he trusted Alice enough to know she would never hurt Clara. Clara gurgled as she was placed in her stone arms. Alice crooned, sitting down next to Seth who perked up at that.

Charlie yawned.

"I got to get home. You've given me lots to think about" he said, standing up. I felt quite concerned for him now. His mind was like an open book, Edward would see that he knew of what we were. ret now i was pulling people with us.

"Why don't you stay here. You're safe from Edward's mind reading" I suggested. Around me the wolves began to split off, phasing into their wolf forms and shot off into the forest.

"I do have a house of my own. I see you point. Im not comfortable with staying here with the dogs but I'm not comfortable staying out in the open either. Now I'm stuck in the middle of it all." He grumbled.

"Sorry" My beautiful wife said, her face held a gaunt look which I wanted to change. I sent a wave of tranquility and calmness over to her. She sent me a grateful look.

"Its okay, i guess. I still have my job to do. Got to protect the humans of forks." he sighed.

"We've got a bed open if you want it. Vampire can't sleep" This surprised him.

"Ever?"

"Not since we woke from our transformation." I laughed quietly.

"How _old_ are you lot?" He asked, looking at us strangely. One step at a time we headed towards his cruiser.

"I was born in Texas 1844, I was change in 1861 by a vampire named Maria, so im 169. Oh its my 170th birthday next week." I wondered how i had forgotten that tiny detail. Charlie mouth had fallen open.

"The others?" he squeaked. He seemed more interested then shocked.

"Carlisle was born in london 1642. Changed in 1663 by a vampire from the sewers. He was 368." I said, my voice filled with sadness, if possible Charlies eyes widened. "Edward was born in Chicago 1901. Changed in 1918 by Carlisle due to a fatal illness that killed his parents. He 112"

"I let my daughter marry an old man" He shudder, still shock.

"I know. Esme was born in 1895, changed by Carlisle in 1921 because she jumped off a cliff, she lost a child, she's 118. Rosalie was born in Rochester 1915, changed by Carlisle who found her on the street after she had been attacked by her drunk fiancée, she 98. Then it was Emmett, He was born in 1935, Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to be changed. Then Alice, from what she found out, she was also born in 1901. But she has no memory of being human, I have a theory that it was due to her transformation. She was locked in an insane Asylum, probably because of her vision when she was humans." I felt my face darken, "But a nomad had caught her send and decided she was good enough to eat so he tracked her-Another Vampire gift- Thankfully a vampire who worked in the asylum broke her out and change her to save her. Sadly his life paid the price of saving her" I was glad I had the pleasure of ripping james into piece's and burning them.

We were at the car now. Charlie looked back to the bonfire, to Alice.

"Is that why her hair is so short" His voice was laced with sadness. I could see that he couldn't imagine my mate locked in a cell.

"Must be. She's still trying to recover whats left. She found out her niece is still alive. We visited her a few years ago. They look a lot like each other. The only difference if the age." I said, as we reached the car.

"Poor thing" He said sadly, "Can you give me any pointers to how to block my mind from my son-in-law"

"I would have completely random things not related to what your thinking. But I recommend thinking of songs and lyrics." I suggested. He nodded. Getting into the cruiser. "Oh and one more thing. " I added, he stopped and looked to me "Try to stay out the woods" He looked at me for a long moment then nodded.

"See you tomorrow Jasper" He said reversing backwards then disappeared. I watched after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle POV

I slowly returned though the darkness, waking me up. I suddenly became aware that i was not longer on the tree branch I had been settled on before i slept, air was swooping though my hair and face. I inhaled, recognising Mallik's scent. He had made it!

"Welcome back to the world of awake" I heard Mallik's voice exclaim. I groaned as a bright light hit my eyes, I sunk my head into his shoulder, hoping the light would disappear.

"Your back" I exclaimed, but it was muffled but Malliks shoulder. I felt him laugh.

"Yes and not a scratch. I delivered it straight to Alice lap." I frowned. How did he mange that? Well knowing Mallik it was probably very easy. I would have to learn to do that too. I yawned before rasing my head. We were shooting though a forest, probably closer to the amazon forest then I thought. I looked up to the sky. Morning too. I suddenly came aware of my Pull up.

"I need to change" I said, my face heating up to a bright red. Mallik came to a stop instantly, Marcus following. I jumped off his back and landed on my feet.

"I'll wait here. Take these" He then pulled out a new Pull up wipes then a towel. I grateful too them then disappeared behind a canopy of trees, blocking his view from me. I didn't have a wash this time. There was not need. I removed my trousers and the dirty Pull up and wiped myself clean with the wipes before changing into my new one. Much more comfortable now. I quickly pulled up my pants and darted though the trees to the others; turning the dirty pull up and wipes to dust. That was more eco-friendly way for the enviroment.

"Feeling better?" Marcus asked as I walked towards them. I looked to see Mallik trying to fry an egg over a fire.

"Much. I can't wait till i can hold it in myself. I can be and adult again" I grinned at the thought. Though I knew i would have to look slightly different. I was dead to the vampire world. I didn't want to come across anyone who could meet Edward or any of the Volturi.

"We have to something about your name too" Marcus grimaced, though it looked different on his new face.

"Aww" I pouted. I likes my name. Though i understood their point. Carlisle Cullen recently killed, a half-vampire who looks a lot like him also called Carlisle. Like that's not susbious.

"Any suggestion?I'm not going to choose for you, its your choice" He asked.

"Carl?"

"Too close"

"You said I could choose."

"It's too close to your real name. Try something that not in the Cs" I thought back to what Mallik had called me yesterday.

"Malice. Perhaps. Malik, Marcus and Malice" They grinned.

"Two vampires and a half-breed, All beginning with the letter M."

"That would be an interesting conversation if we meet another coven 'Hello im Mallik and this is my twin brother Marcus and our younger brother Malice. Don't worry about him, he's a half-vampire" We all laughed.

"That how its going to sound. You can start calling me that now, I need to get use to it." I agreed. Though I wondered who of my old friends we might meet. The chance of meeting Zafrina and the other two were 50/50 chance.

"Is it done yet?" Marcus asked, looking at the egg. I peered at it then groaned. It was over done and burnt

"Its Charcol" I said grinning, picking it up and banged it against the pan.

"Cooked then?" Mallik asked.

"inedible to say" I thew the charcoal to the side.

"Let me cook next time, I probably know more since I had Nessie to feed" I said, instantly stopped smiling at the last bit. Nessie. My granddaughter. Sadness flooded though me. If people found out i was alive they would probably think that they didn't matter to me, because I didn't return to them. But they mattered to me so much, they were everything to me.

I felt Mallik rub my back. I sniffed then stood up.

"Excuse me. I'm going for a walk. I want to be alone at the moment" i glanced up to see understanding in their eyes. They probably know how I was feeling. I smiled sadly before walking away. I could tell they were staring after me.

I wondered how Alice and the others were getting along with the wolves. I knew they had to get along with each other. Clara was probably going to gain attention of the who reservation. The spawn of the cold ones. Well to those who hated us anyway.

I stopped a few miles of the others and lay down on a tree branch, a few meters from the my eyes I stretched out my senses. The wind ruffling the leaves, insects shooting about, the individual sounds of buzzing they made. The heart beats of the creatures that owned their territory. The noises of their own animal tongue. I inhaled deeply.

The wind carried the sweet smells of animals, I had tried most of them when I was a full vampire. I wondered if their taste had changed since I changed. I didn't need to hunt now, the bear blood Mallik had given me was filling with the maccaroni. Now that was a food i wasn't going to miss. I wanted to try different foods now that I liked them. I shuddered at the though of my vampire self throwing up all the food I had forced myself to eat when invited to my colleagues house to eat- it was too rude to deny an invitation.

But then my nose caught a delious sweet scent. My eyes snapped open, focusing on a large red melon, hanging lonely on its branch though it was very high, probably 50 feet. But it looked so delious. I looked about to find away to get it. Well I was a good climber, though I was tiny now. I looked to see what tree it was on, not far. I jumped to my feet then scaled up the side of my own tree, leaping to the next one and carried on up.

Nearly there, Though I though I heard a snap somewhere behind me but I ignored that then leapt onto the right branch. The branch itself was quite thin, but of course, the melon had to be right on the end of it too. Kind of like a cartoon. The branch shook as I neared it, the melon wobbled dangerously._ Please don't fall_. It would be ruined otherwise.

I ended up climbing on the underside of the branch, How I did it had no idea, My hair falling from my face as the melon looked upside down. Reminding me of a coconut shy from where I was or gravity had the branches thickness ended, I couldn't go any further without the branch bending and snapping. If only i knew how to be lighter. I made a mental not to ask Mallik that later too. Wrapping one arm firmly around the branch, I reached out to the red melon.

Just out of reach. Yep this was too much like a cartoon. It would probably end up falling, me with it. shuffling closer. I reached over again, my finger scraping the hard smooth outside. I growled in frustration. What does it take to get a melon around here? Monkeys could do this.

I jerked myself forwards, but completely missed, my arm unhooking from around the branch, I gasped- feeling myself slip then fall, head first towards the ground. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground.

BAM

An iron like grip wrapped around my ankle. Then everything stopped. I let my arms dangle above my head. Who had caught me? Mallik? Marcus? I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of dull red.

Zafrina.

I felt myself relax slightly. Then I heard a snap then a flash of red, just as quick i held my hands out and caught the melon, still dangling upside down with Zafrina holing my ankle. She didn't know where to look surprised or impressed, but she held one eye raised.

"Err, hello" I said cheerfully. She frowned, inhaling my scent. I tightened my grip on the melon as I felt it slip slightly. I felt all my blood rush to my head.

"Hello" Zafrina replied softly, though it had a hint of sadness (and slight confusion )to it. Seeing my face going red, she took hold of my shoulder then carefully turned me the right way. I blinked away a head rush.

"I'm Malice" I introduced, using my new name. "Thanks for catching me. I'd be a splat on the floor otherwise" Or I could have just landed with a fracture or something.

"You're welcome. I'm Zafrina. Are you alone? Or is your coven with you?" She asked as she jumped from the high trees to the ground. The melon slipping slightly.

"Im with my older brothers, Marcus and Mallik" I said, she let go of my arm. I stumbled slightly and sat down. "And I got my melon" As if to prove I was hungry, my stomach gurgled loudly. I blushed, Zafrina's lip twitched.

"Are you planning to fall from any other trees? Or do you want me to find them?" I shrugged. I knew i wasn't being helpful. I really wanted my melon now. I scratched effortlessly though the skin and started to drain it of its juice. Then I heard a pair of running feet, the opposite of where I had come from.

"Zafrina" I heard a female voice sat. I scootched round to see Senna, followed by Kachiri walking into our area.

"Hi" I said cheerfully, though I noticed one of them held a letter. I stiffened slightly as I caught Edwards scent coming from it. They both inhaled, surprise fluttered though their face.

"Half vampire?" This came out more of a question. Though I turned back to my melon, sickling my hand in and started to pull out some of its fruity flesh. Though I knew I dropped most of it down my front. I would lick that off later, it shouldn't go to waste. I didn't listen to Zafrina and Senna exchange words but I could hear their voice's.

Then i heard running feet. Mallik! I jerked up and looked behind me. The Amazons fell silent and looked towards to where I they burst though the bushes.

"Malice" Mallik said, taking in the three amazons. Marcus grabbed his arm slightly as he came closer.

"Mallik, Marcus, this is Zafrina" I pointed. "She stopped me falling head first onto the ground" I said, getting back to my breakfast.

"Thank you" Mallik said, gratefully to her, she nodded, taking a few steps back to her 'sisters'. "May I ask, why were you falling in the first place and why you're covered in a sticky mess" His eyes traveled down to my jacket and sweater.

"The mighty melon" I held it above my head. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I was hungry, I see melon, tried to pick it, ended up falling instead." I put it down, licking my fingers them wiped them on my trouser.

"Use wipes" Marcus said disapproving, folding his arms.

"I got none" Now that the melon was gone, i was still hungry. Mallik sighed before pulling a wet wipe from his pocket before throwing it over. I rolled my eyes.

"May I interrupt" Zafrina interrupted, we all looked to her. "Is this conversation getting anywhere?"

"Not really" I said before Mallik could, he sent me a glare but i smiled at him then slipped the melon shell over my head, poking holes though for my eyes and mouth but turned the inside of it into a red cushion so it was comfy.

I partly wondered why I did it? Must be the child in me. Marcus snorted.

"Do you hunt animals or humans?" So she must want to take precaution to out hunting styles. I understood that if we ate humans then we would have to leave. We were technically on their territory.

"Animals. Though Marcus has been hunting humans till very recently, and has been away from our coven for a few months. He's not use to animals yet" Mallik said, his eyes gold to prove it. They nodded but looked to my rainbow coloured one's with confusion.

"He couldn't decide what colour eye he wanted" Marcus laughed, seeing their looks.

"Half human?" Senna asked, nodding to me.

"Yes. He's-"

"15 months" I said over him. I was glad I could have perfect recall from when Nessie was going up and what part her physical aging was in the months.

"Parents?" Though i could see the comprehension to why we lacked 'Parents'.

"Ma died, Daddy committed suicide" I murmured, my voice slightly muffled from the melon shell. Using the story i had told Jane and her lot. "Mallik and Marcus happened to be visiting when it happened" Still lying though my teeth. A looked of comprehension flicker though their faces again. Though slightly sad.

"How long will you be staying?" Zafrina asked, pursing her lips. I looked to Mallik. I had no idea of how long we were staying actually.

"A few years perhaps. I haven't though about it." He admitted.

"Yay" I grinned. "We can be friends." pretending like i didn't know them, but I wasn't going to tell them the truth. That i was actually Carlisle Cullen. Zafrina then smiled to me.

"We have a camp nearby of you want to refuge there with us" Zafrina offered, looking at Senna and Kachiri who nodded.

"Can we, please?" I asked excitedly, just like a child would do. Great now I was acting like one, despite the fact i was one.

"If they don't mind and your comfortable with it" I paused. Was I ready for this? I hadn't seen them for years, but they knew me as Carlisle. Could I face them as a different person?

"Yes" these words left my mouth before I knew it. Mallik looked towards the Amazons before picking me up.

"We can walk and talk" Zafrina said as Mallik and Marcus matched her steps as we made our way from the little clearing.


	17. Chapter 17

Zafrinas POV

I jumped from tree to tree carefully and quietly. Again just normal day of eternity. Nothing hardly changed now. My mind wandered back to my 'sisters'. I wondered what they had though of the tragic news. I was instantly saddened by the thought.

I had been quite taken with Carlisle and his family. He had shown a unusual way of his vampire life which i was interested. Wondering how he did it but I knew I couldn't switch diets without cheating a few times. I stiffened at that thought.

Why did Carlisle cheat? That was so not him. I may not have known him for long but i knew he wouldn't do that to his family. Though i was interested to see this baby of his. Was she like Nessie? Though I wanted to see Nessie again as well. Bella, Edward had visited with her a few years ago which was nice. I wondered how she had taken it. From what her memory's had suggested, they were close. But how could th others belive that Carlisle would do that on purpose, it was obsured.

I was brought out my thoughts by the sound of walking feet, walking not running. Strange. I stopped in the tree I was in an listened, surprised to hear a fast heart beat. Too fast for a human. It sounded not too far from where I was. I could also hear a slow breathing, so it wasn't an animal. Silently I approached, keeping myself hidden. If worse came for the worse than I would have to use my gift.

Though the trees, I could just see a tiny figure, lying on a tree branch, facing up at the sky. It looked to be a young boy, 4 perhaps. Reddish brown hair, childish face but it held an ounce of familiarly to it that I couldn't place. Though I couldn't see what eye colour he had since his eyes was closed.

But then his eyes snapped open, but his head was angled away, still looking up. I followed his gaze to see a red melon hanging on a branch. Then in I blur he shot up the tree, jumping onto the next one and carried on. As silently as I could I climbed up my tree. I froze as I stepped onto a twig, snapping loudly.

But the boy carried on up the tree. I shot up so was a few meters from the boy who was now climbing the underside of the branch. How did he mange that? Any ordinary person would be the other side. But now I had the clear angle of his face. I almost gasped, his eyes weren't just one colour I had expected but all the colours. A rainbow. He couldn't be human, which i had gathered. but he wasn't a vampire either, half perhaps. I would need his scent to determine that, but the wind had to blow a different direction so I couldn't get a hint of the scent.

it was almost comical, to see him struggle to get the melon, inches away. Bu then he jerked forwards, his arm slipping from around the branch as he began to fall. I suddenly jumped from my hiding place and grabbed his ankle. We both froze for a second before he opened his rainbow eyes, relaxing as he saw he wasn't going to break a limb. But then there was another snap, Then a flash of red as the melon dropped down. In a blur the boy snatched it as it fell. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Impressive.

"Err, Hello" said the boy. His voice musical but held a childish tone to it. I frowned and inhaled. As i suspected, Half vampire. He didn't look that old either so he must still be so young. He must have carers somewhere, or he wouldn't have ended up in Brazil. His skin tones suggested that he wasn't from here.

"Hello" I replied, I hadn't spoken since we had got the sad news about Carlisle so my voice held traces of sadness but I was slightly confused by him. I realized that it probably wasn't comfortable being upside down, I could see his face going red as blood rushed down. Careful not to do any damage, I moved my hand to his shoulder and flipped him over so his feet were now dangling instead.

"I'm Malice" He introduced "Thanks for catching me. I'd be a splat on the floor otherwise"

"You're welcome. I am Zafrina. Are you alone? Or is your coven with you?" I didn't want to explain why I was in a tree, high up, holding this half human by the shoulder, they would probably think I was stalking him. Plus i didn't think it was safe for him to run about with the risk of falling from trees just to get a melon. I leaped from the tree and landed on the balls of my feet, in perfect balance. The boy- Malice tightened his grip on the melon.

"I'm with my older brothers, Marcus and Mallik" He said, as i let go of his arm. He stumbled and sat down on his rear. The melon sitting on his lap. It looked bigger next to him than when it did on the branch. Well at least he wasn't alone.

"Are you planning to fall from any other trees? Or do you want me to find them?" I asked somewhat sarcastically. But he seemed more concerned about the melon than anything else because he shrugged then ripped open the melon effortlessly then begin to eat it. I felt my heard turn to the side I heard the familiar pattern of my 'sisters' footsteps. I knew they were worried if I didn't come back, they must had followed me. Malice paused, the melon contents now down his clothes, which I noticed was simple blue jeans, a dark green Jacket, light blue sweater and shirt. But it looked too adult to be children's clothes. Like they had been shrunk to fit.

"Zafrina" Senna said, worry drained from her face.

"Hi" I heard Malice said brightfully, they almost flinched at the high bell-like tone it held. My eyes flickered to Senna's hand, who was still holding Edward Cullen's letter. They both sniffed, surprise leaking into their faces as they caught his scent.

"Half-Vampire?" Kachiri asked. I nodded.

"He's not alone. I caught him from falling from a tree to get the melon he's stuffing his head into" We all glanced at his. Their lips twitched slightly.

"Where are the rest of his coven?" Senna asked, looking at the half-breed. Then I heard a sound of running feet.

"That answers our question" I said, turning towards the direction the sound was coming from, Malice too. Then though the trees burst two vampires. I almost did double take. Twins? Not only that but they looked exactly alike, but their eyes were different.

"Malice" said the one on the left, his face looking relieved, his eyes fixed on the half-vampire but his eyes swept over us. The other twin grabbing his arm.

"Mallik, Marcus, this is Zafrina" Malice said, pointing to us "She stopped me falling head first onto the ground" A way to get in their good books.

"Thank you" The twin said, though i couldn't tell who was who.

The only vampire twins i had met was the witch twins in the Volturi but they were a completely different gender so they looked different. I nodded then took a step back to my 'sisters'.

"May i ask, why were you falling in the first place and why you're covered in a sticky mess" His eyes traveled down to Malice's jacket and sweater, which was now covered in melon juice and flesh.

"The mightily Melon" He said, raising it above his head. "What? I was hungry, I see melon, tried to pick it, ended up falling instead." He said, seeing the look on the twins face. Licking his hand, he then wiped them on his trousers.

"Use wipes" The other twin said, folding his arms.

"I got none" But then one of the twin put his hand in his pocket then pulled out a wipe. Malice rolled his eyes but I could sense a retort coming

"May I interrupt" I interrupted, they all looked at me "Is this conversation getting anywhere?"

"Not really" Malice said quickly, as one of the twins open his mouth. Malice smiled then stuffed his head into the shell of the melon, holes for his eyes and mouth. I felt my lips twitch in amusement.

"Do you hunt animals or humans?" Getting to the point. If they hunted humans i didn't feel comfortable with them around. There were so few humans around.

"Animals. Though Marcus has been hunting humans till very recently, and has been away from our coven for a few months. He's not use to animals yet" The twin said, his eyes were a gold but the other's was a red. Proving that statement but I looked to Malice's ones with confusion. Since when did anyone have multi-coloured eyes? It was unheard of.

"He couldn't decide what colour eye he wanted" the red-eyed twin laughed grinning at Malice

"Half human?" Senna asked, nodding to Malice.

"Yes. He's-" The golden twin started

"15 months" Malice interrupted.

"Parents?" Senna asked, but I had a feeling they didn't make it. If it had been like what i heard of Renesmee then the mother wouldn't have survived, if the vampire father loved her then it wouldn't have ended well for himself.

"Ma died, Daddy committed suicide" Malice murmured, his voice slightly muffled from the melon shell "Mallik and Marcus happened to be visiting when it happened" So he must have bitten then when he was newborn. My mind shot to what Nauhel had told us. The males could create immortals. Though I was saddened by the fact that missed out on having a family, like Bella and Edward with Renesmee.

"How long will you be staying?" I asked, my lips pursing.

"A few years perhaps. I haven't though about it." He admitted.

"Yay" Malice grinned. "We can be friends." I smiled to Malice

"We have a camp nearby of you want to refuge there with us" I offered, looking at Senna and Kachiri who nodded.

"Can we, please?" Malice asked excitedly.

"If they don't mind and your comfortable with it" Malice paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes" he said. The golden eyes twin walked forwards them picked up Malice. I lead the way to the direction to our camp.

"We can walk and talk" I suggested.


	18. Chapter 18

Malliks POV

The trip to the Amazons 'camp' was getting long. Carlisle was sat almost contentedly in my arms, the melon still over his head, his rainbow eyes shining though the holes he had made in the hard shell. I suddenly realised how childish he had become. I enjoyed it actually, Marcus did too.

It set him aside from being Vampire doctor Carlisle Cullen to Malice, a half-vampire. I knew he was enjoying it too. It stopped the pain from returning. I knew when his body aged his emotions grew again. A child's body couldn't deal with such of pain he had. It would have redirected it into a different emotion, making the mind revert to childhood. Because he was a half vampire too, normal emotions from a vampire were much stronger than a humans or a half human, that probably helped too.

"I'm bored" Carlisle moaned. Again-children had a short attention span.

"Not long now" Zafrina said. Though her mind was still cautious towards us. If we didn't have Carlisle then she would have been careful then she was now. Though she had grown fond of Nessie, Carlisle's granddaughter. She though that Carlisle was similar and wanted to have that type for friendship with him and us. Senna and Kachiri were watching us very closely, not as trusting as Zafrina but were being opened minded towards us.

Then Carlisle sniffed.

"Do I smell pie? Strawberry?" He asked, sniffing again. The Amazons frowned but I could tell by their minds they found this amusing.

"Close Malice" I laughed. I had raided a few houses earlier and snagged some snacks. I reached into my inside pocket and pulled out a shrunken pastry covered pie. His eyes widened, pulling off the Melon helmet and threw it to Marcus who laughed at his facial expression.

"You had this pie the whole time? I risked an injury to catch a melon when I could have had this pie" He folded his arms. His eyes fixed on pie. I rolled my eyes.

"Please say you're not going to go one about this, You can have the pie later" I stuffed it back into my pocket. He pouted.

"Please"

"No, you've had your Melon. You can have it later" I reasoned, feeling like the parent. He huffed then folded his arms.

"A temper tantrum won't solve anything, little Brother" Marcus said, ruffling Carlisle's hair.

"Don't care" He turned his head away. Then we broke off into a clearing, but it looked empty. Zafrina pointed up. I adverted my eyes upwards to see four platforms, dug into the side of the large trucks of trees. I moved the stroppy half vampire so he was now clinging onto my back, I didn't want him to have the temptation of falling.

Alice's POV

"Mary" I heard one of the pack call. Still not use to the new name I gave myself.

"Yes" I shot to the open door of my house, which was located next to Emily Urlys(neé young).

"We've organised a hunting trip for you and Jasper. Me and Jared has searched the area for any hikers on our land. But Quil and Paul will be with you all times for precaution." Sam said, I turned to look at Jasper, his black eyes showing his thirst. He nodded. Days had past, even though our thirst lasted at least weeks before our eyes change colour. It must be the grief of losing Carlisle that did it, I hoped it would be evened out eventually as time passed.

"Thank you" I said, Jasper taking my hand. Sam nodded, though he was still not use to us being so close, even litterly. living next to his wife and Imprint with his son, Tom-tom, who had just turned 2. Sam was determined to keep him away from us, though not in a horrid I-will-rip- you-to-pieces-If you-so-approch-him sort of way, he was cautious because he didn't want him to become a wolf at such a young age,

We met Quil and Paul, both in their wolf forms, by the woods. Now I wished either I or Jasper had the ability to read minds. So we could at least know what they were 'saying'.

"Go west for a few miles, there's a group od elks and the occasional mountain lion We might have accidently chased then north as we approached" Sam said. I nodded. But with the wolves the chances of finding them were slim, now i had to catch them with using my ability. Darn.

"What you're think about" Jasper asked as we walking into the forest.

"I have to catch my meal like everyone else." The wolves sniggered, I rolled my eyes then shot off, the wolves taking a distance between us since we would, lose ourselves to our instinct and they didn't want to risk it. As if i wanted to eat _dog_. Even though I did try it when we visited Africa, not the best blood in the world. With that I Let got of Jaspers hand and leapt at the mortal creatures.

A short chapter, I know. But I wanted to upload soon anyway since I haven't in ages. Plz review on what you think


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle's POV

I fidgeted around on the wooden stool. Unable to find a comfortable place. Mallik had instructed me to stay on the platform while he and Marcus went for a hunt, leaving me with the Amazons. That made me nervous. _I'm not Carlisle Cullen any more. Im Malice now, they don't know that so don't give your self away._ I said to my self. The Amazon were sitting around me in hammocks occupying themselves but I could tell they were keeping an eye on me.

I rolled myself onto my front, my arms and legs dangling off the side, my head also. I watched as a bug crawled across the wood.I resisted the urge to poke it, instead I flicked it off the edge of the platform.

"You are a gifted half vampire, aren't you?" Zafrina said suddenly. Making me jump, sliding off the stood with a clatter. The other amazons sniggered.

"What?" I pulled myself up. My face blushing.

"Shield perhaps?"She mused, looking at me thoughtfully. I suddenly realised she was trying to use her gift of illusion on me. I shrugged. But then I heard a tweet echo from my pocket, making me freeze as the Amazons all looked at me.

"Did you pocket...just tweet?" Senna asked, her head appearing over the tree above me. I started to fiddle nervously. I couldn't lie. That would make me distrustful. They weren't too trustful towards me at the moment. I could tell from their minds. Mind reading was something I still had to get use to.

"It might have done" I said, looking at my feet. My face brightening in colour, my fast heart beat quickening. Senna and Kachiri jumped down from their places in front of me, Zafrina already sitting in front of me cross-legged.

Now I really hoped Mallik and Marcus would be back, like right now.

"How gifted are you?" Senna asked, her voice lowering to suspicion

_He's hiding something, his gift perhaps? But why? I was right not to trust them straight away.-_ Senna thought, though I resised to look at her.

_Interesting. Shy? embarrassed about his gift, maybe he doesn't want too meny to know should we meet the Volturi. Aro would be envious...But what is it?-_ Kachiri thought, her eyes searching my face.

_Hmm...Another gifted half-breed. But why did he hide it? obviously I didn't blurt my gift out straight away, i didn't expect them to tell us right away, It wouldn't harm to ask but he looks panicked. What if it's an offencive gift? Like pain, understandable if he didn't want to show us._ -Zafrina thought.

"A bit" I didn't want to lie.

"You going to tell us?" Senna asked, coming closer.

"Not yet." I wanted to wait till Mallik came, and Marcus.

"Don't you trust us?" Kachiri asked, edging slightly closer but Zafrina grabbed both their arms.

"He cannot trust us if we act like this" Zafrina said, her voice a warning to her coven-mates. " he can tell us when he's ready, don't judge him for wanting to protect himself." She looked at the other two for a long moment before they both nodded, backing away till they both jumped back into their bunks.

"Thank you" I said, now feeling relaxed. She smiled reassuringly before taking a few steps back but continued to watch me.

Though I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my pet robin and cage, putting it on the wooden stool. I could tell all eyes were on the tiny Robin and cage. I didn't dare grow it to size. that could expose my gifts I didn't want to tell yet.

The Robin tweeted a few times before I decided to let it out. Hoping it wouldn't fly away. It would get eaten in a forest like this. He hopped out the cage, looking around before jumping onto my finger. Then it started to peck.

"Alright alright, stop that, geez"

With my other hand I fished in my pocket for food for the little nutcase that was still pecking my hand. Then my hand hit the thing I was looking for. A tiny pastry I had snagged from the strawberry pie. I didn't get a chance to have all the pie before Marcuse saw me and snitched.

"Is that a Robin?" Zafrina asked gently siting in font of me as I was playing a board game and she wanted to play.

"Yeah. Blumbing nuisance" I said, poking its head, but it snapped back. "Note to self, Robins viscous when hungry." I said, holding the pastry in my other hand.

"What's its name?" She asked. I stopped for a moment. I hadn't thought of a name. But what would I call it.

"Shrimpy" I said, grinning at the funny name.

She laughed, probably at the size of the bird. The bird chirped indignantly, then pecked hard on my little finger. It stung but didn't hurt.

"Bad Shrimpy, Bad" I dropped the pastry onto the table which the Robin then dived to then started to peck at repeatedly. "That's rude" I said, to the bird, glaring at it.

"It's a bird" Zafrina commented, leaning down to the tiny bird. It stopped then looked at Zafrina before a tiny bird dropping shot from its backside.

I suddenly started to laugh. My voice like bells but I couldn't stop. I could see anyone because tears were streaming down my face, my arms hugging my middle because my stomach muscles were aching. I heard a pound of feet, the platform now magnetising two more vampires. But I couldn't greet them

"Having fun?" This wasn't directed to me. But i could hear the other tinkling laughs of Zafrina and Senna. Though I knew they were laughing at me more than the robin who had flown back into his cage. Though I continued to laugh as I pointed to Zafrina then to Shrimpy.

I know i haven't uploaded on this for ages, i knows it's short too, but the next chapter should be longer, It should be in one of the cullens POV, Like Edward. Plz review


	20. Chapter 20

Edwards POV

Esme was sat curled up on the sofa again. My wife's arm curled around her shoulders. Esme was beyond sobs now, her body becoming numb her mind in shock. From Carlisle's death, and Alice, Jasper and Renesmee Leaving with the baby. We had all been shocked at that. Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat across from Esme. Both had concern written across their faces. None of them were planning to leave. This family didn't need to be broken into are more pieces than it was.

Days had passed this way. I didn't know where my daughter and siblings had run off to. Alice and the others had blocked their thoughts. But I suspected the one place they could have been, Where we couldn't touch them. La Push. The wolves would have been set against us. Jacob would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant taking her from us. My lips curled into a grimace. The other dogs would follow, knowing what it meant, plus Alpha order- If Jacob ever used it.

I felt my head turn as I heard the pound of feet, not human but I recognised it to me wolf.

"I'll go. Emmett come" I said, shooting to the front yard ready for the two wolves to come.

_Stupid bloodsuckers. Leeches. Father killers._

I flinched at the last one. It was Leah and Jared. Leah the one who insulted us. I noticed that she had something in her mouth. Emmett also noticed it. Not at all in fear, Leah walked straight up and dumped what she had in front of me before retreating back to Jared.

_I hope you die of guilt_. Lean hissed in her mind but I growled softly.

"I don't know what you mean?" I hissed to her.

_Then I'll stay to watch the show, It should be entertaining to watch Vampires realized their fatal mistake._ Jared said who promptly sat down staring at us.

I narrowed my eyes. They were careful not to think what the object was, but Carlisle's face did prop up, so did the baby's. I looked down and gingerly picked up the saliva covered object to find it was a book, Teeth marks of course but i frowned as I recognized the tiny crest in the corner of it.

Volturi

How did they get hold of it? Keeping a weary eye on the wolves I flicked it open and flicked though the pages. I could tell this was Aro's hand writing. But how could the wolves get it? It was not likely that the Volturi to send it gift wrapped. I felt myself freeze as a page turned.

_ Cullen Coven status- Strong- based on trust and love. Carlisle is the figure who holds them together. Main target._

My eyes continued down the page. It was a set up...Oh no. Oh god no. How? I felt the horror wash up though my face. It was Aro's plans and we all fell into it..No!

The horror grew with my guilt.

I should have listened. I should have believed. I knew it was something Carlisle would never do on purpose but I had been too blind to see past the physical evidence.

_See ya_

Then the wolves were gone. Leaving me frozen in the front yard. Emmett watching me in concern but I couldn't concentrate on him.

We had driven Carlisle away. Pushing him away, not giving him a chance to explain. And now I had to live with the face we had all basically killed him. I felt myself drop to my knees, the book to the floor.

"Edward" Emmett said, concerned, now next to me. But I curled my head into my arms, sobbing. Guilt and self-hatred now crewing me up.

And we had been too late to save him. To tell him we were sorry, to believe him. But seconds too late... That was enough to make anyone sick with guilt.

"Edward" My wife's soft voice said, I jumped up and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised by that but hugged me back.

"No.." I heard Rosalie gasp. I knew from her mind she was reading the book. Emmett seemed frozen as he looked over Rosalie's shoulder to the book.

"How could we...?" Rosalie breathed, horror-struck. Her face a wide with horror with what she had done. What we all have done. Now we had to live with the knowledge of being too late for save our father figure.

Esme let out an agonising scream, collapsing to the grassy floor behind Rosalie. Not in physical pain but emotional. It was effecting her worse because she knew him better than everyone else but me. She was his soul mate and she pushed him away. Thinking he had become a traitor in their marriage. She remembered him coming home annoyed when the nurses in the hospital kept hitting on him, he pushed them away. But she had believed differently when the baby was there. Her guilt was worse than ours. Because she was _his_ soul mate and she rejected his excuses, too blind from the evidence in front of her.

"Im so sorry" I whispered, hoping that Carlisle would hear in heaven. I knew that would be in the place he deserved. But I wept on in guilt and self-hate. We would all live and wallow in the guilt but we had to live on with regret.

I know this chapter is short. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Also the next chapter may be set a few years later. Plz comment and tell me what you think


	21. Chapter 21

Malliks POV

As we promised. We stayed a few years. Six to be exact so Carlisle had to age himself to match the growth rate of a half vampire. By then he could now control his bladder so he no longer needed a Pull up. He danced at that. As for our gift we told them that Me and Carlisle could manipulate matter as well I could change myself and others at will. They seemed to trust us more after that.

I was glad. Though Carlisle would never admit to who he was to the Amazons, he enjoyed being Malice to them. He felt more free and he liked how they treated him as a friend much like how they did with Nessie. They had a different relationship when he was Carlisle. They had told us that a friend of their was killed. So news of Carlisle 'death' had spread though the vampire world. They had left us in the jungle to go to the memorial service/funeral. It made me a little guilty but it was for the best, i had to remind myself.

We left them after those 6 years. Sad to see us and them go but Carlisle wanted to have a life away from the jungle. We were all now currently seated In the was asleep next to me with his head on my shoulder and Marcus was reading a magazines.

Marcus was still a full vampire. He wasn't interested with being changed but would if nessessary. The idea had played in his head a few times but it never stayed. I had asked him about it and found out that he wasn't appealed by all the abilities that came with the package. Though I did point out that he would have to use them. He had no further discussion to that.

I liked that about Marcus. And Carlisle. They never looked for power. Even when Carlisle was changed he wanted to control and master it but never used it against me or anyone. I had offered to help train his gift in and offensive way and defensive other than creating things. Zafrina also helped persuade him. In the end he could do anything to his surroundings when in a difficult situation.

Even though we had this coven, Marcus was feeling more depressed. His mind fixating onto a face of a young woman, probably in her twentys, long black hair, ruby red eyes. Tall. I knew this was his deceased mate Didyme. I let my wind wander.

I could create thins. Vampires were harder to create but possible, Humans were easier. I had never tried created a Half- human from wood or stone. The only problem was that they were only bodys. No memory, no conscientiousness or personality. They could only have that with memory's. I could create Didyme. Marcus wouldn't be depressed or sinking into it. He would be so pleased. But she would only have the memory's he had. Her personality the same as he remembered it but all moments alone would forever be lost.

I picked up Carlisle as we landed in . Not wanting to disturb his slumber. He had made sure to look like a child again for a cheap ticket but I knew it was in case any of this was the case. Falling asleep was one of Carlisle's habits. Almost anywhere he would asleep but could wake up suddenly. I nodded to the hotel and made our way in. I modified the people's memory to think we paid and found our room. I tucked Carlisle in the bed and unloaded my pocket's content before jumping into a seat and flicked on the TV. Marcus dumped his bag in the corner.

"I'm going to hunt" He said before disappearing out the window.

"We here?" Came a slurred voice from the bed. I looked to see Carlisle's head peaking up though the top of the duvet. "You got I-can-do-any-thing look on your face. What are your thinking? Should i be worried?" he asked fully waking up.

"I do not"

He gave me a pointed look. "Six years, Mallik, Six years"

"Alright, I was thinking of creating Didyme for Marcus." His jaw dropped.

"How..?"he face twisted into confusion, kicking off the duvet.

"You know how. I just need Marcus's memory's of her to build a personality for her. She won't be exact, but enough" I said. Carlisle then grinned and jumpedoff the bed. He was going to help.

"What do you need? I want to help" He face eager. I smiled at him.

"Well I managed to get a glimpse of Didyme in his mind."I said tightly. Some of those images were not exactly for children. Man I wished I could forget things. Those images were not my favorite."Both clothes and less" Carlisle giggled.

"Is she going to be vampire?"

" Yes but there will be difficulty but I should be able to do it. The duplicate of you that was burnt was just a vampire duplicate, it had no memory's or anything."

"What are we waiting for? Marcus has waited long enough, i want this to be a surprise. for him. He's turning three thousand, four hundred in a week. Man that's old" His voice became a whisper at the end,His voice sounded unbelieved.

I smiled.

"Back to business, not age" I clapped. " I can create a body in a few minutes but i want it to be perfect so I may take sometime. The hard skin, the vampire internal system, Venom. Nerves system, the brain..." I carried on down the list. But Carlisle stopped listening and pulled the blanket over the bed.

"What are we waiting for. You can do most of that in two minutes I can help. I have the same gifts" I nodded.

"Marcus will be a gone a while. He's heading for a mountain when he hoped to catch a few bears" They were just waking up from hibernation if i got my calculations correct. He would be gone a while.

"Well then, whats first?" he clapped his hand together but he aged, returning to his original form of Carlisle but his eyes went blue.

"The shell would be first but we would have to get the hardness of her skin correct." I frowned slight but Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"I know the body well. I was a doctor. I know the internal organs, what does what. I know whats used in a vampire body and whats been stopped by the transformation. But it would be best to create a human body then have Marcus inject Venom into her. I would use my own but Marcus would feel more close to her if he did it himself." Carlisle said.

I nodded at the logic. It was easier creating a human but it had its difficulties.

"We don't have to create her today. We can plan and start later." He added pulling out a note pad and expanded it the the side of a human. I picked up a pencil. "Start with the brain functions. I'll draw a picture of the brain and all it's programming. You need to learn it" Carlisle said. His pen doing a very detailed picture of a human brain but he changed colour on different parts for the brain labeling it and wrote out the different things it did and how it did it.

Now i felt what Carlisle was feeling when I was training him with his powers.

He then drew a separate piece of paper the nerve system, including the spine which led to the brain. He coloured in the part of the brain that was used for the nerves.

This when on for hours. I didn't realise Marcus had come though the door. Stopping. I could see why. Pieces of paper were stuck to the walls, floor, even the ceiling. Every detail of the brain, body and functions.

"I can tell you two been busy? Have i missed the part when he tells you where babies come from?" Carlisle flushed with a indignant sniff. Marcus laughed, shutting the door and sat down on a square bit of Carpet since paper took up most of it.

"We haven't got to that yet. But Im sure he know about it already." Carlisle said cooly. Marcus peered at a picture of the brain.

"What are you doing?" I froze for a moment. This wasn't something we could actually hide from him, could we. I looked to Carlisle who nodded with a grave face. Marcus looked between us.

"We're thinking of reconstructing a human being based on your Wife" It was his turn to freeze. I carried on knowing he would hear, "I can only recreate a vampire when their human, the venom will help solutions anything we miss out if we were to do something wrong. We though you could do with her back in your life but there will be a problem"

"Which is?" Marcus breathed, no looking at me and Carlisle in a new light. Hope in his face.

"She won't have memories. But with you I can download every memory of Didyme into her head. She'll think shes the actual one but memorys spaces of her time alone will never be recovered. She'll only be based on the memory's you have of her. Maybe with vampire elders. We can help recover memorys of her."

Marcus nodded in understanding.

"Please don't expect too much of us, or her. She won't be the exact carbon copy of her." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. You've given me hope Mallik. I owe you more than anything for even attempting to bring my wife back." His voice sounded thick. I smiled sadly.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm happy doing this. Even learning about the human body which is far more complicated then I thought" I rubed my temple.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all about the Vampire body after." I groaned.

"I'll learn about the human body too, I wasn't a big fan of human body books"

"Okay. Start reading about the brain and follow though the page numbers." Carlisle ordered. Marcus sighed before moving to the papers.

"Maybe we could also look more into my venom and see what chemicals add gift to vampires and how it converts them to half. All this had peaked my interest." I said excitedly. They both laughed before i was ordered to go over what Carlisle was telling me before Marcus came on.

5 days passed and my brain felt like it had fried with all the information and repeating I had to do. I was deeply impressed at what Depth Carlisle when into drilling it into my head. Marcus was always present when we were planning the construction of her. What to start with, how we were going to do it. Marcus had showed us a full image of Didyme in his head which he then drew out. Going into detail which made me and Carlisle squirm in discomfort for seeing his dead mate in her birthday suit. I hoped to alter my own brain to rid the images later. I was still a 10 year old in an immortal body.

Carlisle Helped me immensely when we actually started. Marcus watching. He had chosen to use many different minerals.

We molded the fist bit into a basic frame, also known as the skeleton. adding flesh and muscle to it creating blood veils and achurys that would go to the heart. It wouldn't beat until she was complete. adding the organs but didn't touch anything. Molding and changing minerals what would be compatible with we were finished with the internals, putting a final layer of the correct muscles then the skin.

Carlisle worked on her hands and feet, moving them to make sure they worked fine, molding fingernails and fingers correctly to the image Marcus was projecting in his head. I worked on her face. Making sure her teeth were straight, her lips plump, eyes that would move and blink. The eyes were a dark brown for the time being. We manged to create the voice box for her to speak, loosening and tightening cords to make sure it was the right pitch.

Marcus stopped breathing as he saw her face complete but I moved onto to her head. Creating hair that would grow. I grew it so it reached her waist before I pulled it into a bag and fixed it around her head so it didn't get in the way.

Carlisle had manged to get human blood from the hospital and we stuck a needle into her and had the bags suspended in the air, I pushed the blood into her body, bringing colour to her face. Then we were done. Marcus dressed her in a simple gown so she wouldn't be embarrassed when she woke.

"As soon as the hear restarts, I'm going to download the basic breathing movements and things." Carlisle said, pulling the bag from her head, undoing it from under her chin. Marcus held onto her hand. He nodded. We didn't want her to suffocate by no knowing how to breathe. Carlisle nodded. He instructed me to start the heart. I stepped closer and put my hand over her chest but didn't touch her. I nodded then focused on the heart, forcing the matter to move accordingly. Adding a slight electrical charge to help stimulate the charge that would send the message to her brain that would keep her heart beating

She gasped out loud at the shock and pain of it. Carlisle instantly put his finger to her temple, as this was easier to put thoughts into peoples head. His eyes closed in concentration. Ragged breath now started from her chest. Her hands gripping Marcus's hands

"Again" Carlisle ordered hurriedly. I repeated it again, a few more times. The heart now racing, the body panting for breath but didn't open eyes. But slowly her breathing to a reasonable pace as well as her heart .

"Did it work?" Marcus hissed excitedly.

"Wait. She'll open her eyes when she's ready." Carlisle said, leaning over her to make sure everthing worked

"Please my love" Marcus whispered into her ear. "Wake up. I've been waiting three thousand years for you" There was nothing but the sound of her breathing and heart. but then her hands twitched Her fingers tightening and loosening Her feet moving. A soft groan escaped her lips. Her face making expressions but then her eyes opened.


	22. Chapter 22

Carlisle's POV

It was a long moment. Everyone holding their breath. But I had only put the functions into her head. Her brown eyes wandered around, taking in the room, than us three but nothing more. Her heart rate the same speed as a human.

"Marcus. We need to out her memories in now. She's a bit confused at the moment"I said gently so only we - with exceptional hearing- could hear. He nodded closing his eyes. Mallik nodded, telling me silently to do it. I put my fingers to her temple, Marcuse's memory's from his head now filling mine but i directed it straight to Didyme. She when stiff as a rod, her eyes becoming unfocused.

An hour passed and Didyme had fallen sleep. To protect her mind from the rush of information. Marcus now held her in his arms, treating her like glass. He made us change him back to him natural form, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Her body now regenerating heat for itself. It seemed like we had done it perfectly. Mallik's past duplicates were only the basic outside, inside there was nothing that would make the body function the same as the one we had created.

"Thank you" Marcus said, his face showed adoration and love as he held her.

"It is worth it. But we can't turn her yet. You understand why?" Mallik asked. Marcus frowned but then nodded. What she had just gone though had probably been traumatic and being turned was more so. Her memory could blank hence making our efforts useless. She was still so new as well.

"Yes. A few years I know. I can get to know her more and she me. Then I won't be a memory. Does she know? About her death?" he asked looking to me.

"Yes. She has a right to know." I said, sitting down next to them both, yawning sleepily. "Wake me when she does" I said before closing my eyes.

It only felt like seconds before I felt like I was being shaken awake.

"She's waking" Mallik shouted quietly into my ear. I was fully awake in seconds. I turned to see her open her eyes and look directly looked straight into Marcus's red ones( He had us make then red but to change them later when Didyme got use to them). She looked at him for a long moment before reaching up and touched his face.

"Hello" Her voice like wind chime. Like Marcus had remembered.

"Hello Didyme" Marcus's voice was thick with emotion.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes roaming around his face, taking in all the detail.

"What do you remember?" I asked. She looked to me, her eyes clouding over with confusion

"I told Marcus I was going to get my brothers blessing on our betrothal. Nothing after that" She said after a moment. Marcus nodded, telling me this was his last memory of her alive.

"Okay. How are you feeling? Can you move your, feet, legs, arms, toes, fingers?" I asked again.

"Why? I feel fine." She looked to Marcus confused. I nodded to him.

_Take her hand and put it over her chest, she'll need telling after that._

I said in his mind. He nodded then took her fragile wrist and put her hand over her heart. SHe looked at him confused before freezing. Her mind when wild with confusion. Marcuse's memory's of her being a vampire flashed though her mind.

"I don't...understand! What happened to me?" Her voice willed with so much confusion it hurt.

"Please stay calm. I'm about to explain it. Or would you like Marcus to" I asked.

"Marcus. Who are you?" She asked.

"Carlisle." I said, and stepped away. She turned her attention to Marcus expectantly.

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

"You died." Her eyes widened. "There was nothing I could do to bring you back. Three thousand years I had been a prisoner with realizing it. Aro became power-hungry to the point he would destroy covens to get the gifts he wanted" he looked to me. I looked away, feeling ashamed about myself and my former coven. I could tell she was looking at me.

"All that time..."She whispered, her hand knotting up in his hair. "How am I here? Why don't I remember all of it?"

"Our brother Mallik is extremely gifted. It would make the Volturi green of jealousy to the point of doing anything to get him to join. He and Carlisle created a body while I put all the memory's of you into it. A human body." Her eyes widened again, her mind clicking quickly. She looked down at her self.

"But I'm not her." Her face full of sadness.

"No. You are her now. How could I live with out my wife? I was prepared to join you in death but Mallik gave me hope. You are her now and I'm not expecting anything better or worse. You are you" he stroked her cheek soothingly as he said this.

"Okay" She nodded slowly then flexed her hands and arms. "How long did it take to create this body?" She looked to me.

"Five days. Two days planning and learning about the human body and the rest creating it and perfecting it." She nodded then looked to the floor. She wanted to try to walk. Her mind excepting there could be faults and that she wouldn't get everything right away.

Marcus, seeing what she was doing moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved so he was standing in front of her, holding onto her hands and gently lifter her to her feet. Mallik and I took most detail of her to make sure she was fine.

"My legs feel a little weak. I'm not sure I can stand on my own or walk any time soon" She admitted after a few minutes. Of course i didn't expect much after the awakening but it was a huge milestone.

"Of course. Im sure you could do with something to eat. I had room service bring a load of food up here. Im note sure what you would like so I got a selection." Mallik said, jumping up and brought the large tray onto the bed. Marcus picked her upand gently put her back on the bed.

"I don't remember eating food." She pursed her lips

"Now you can try it and see what you like" I smiled. sitting back and opened my journal i had used to help create a human. It held the plans, observations, diagrams, all that. So now I started to write in the wakening of the human body. So far she was doing very well. It made me swell in pride and joy to see Marcus this happy. I smiled, exchanging the look with Mallik. It was worth it.

Didyme didn't like much of half of it but loved the soup and the other bits and pieces. Feeling stronger for eating but not able to walk.

"So can you give me an update on history" She asked. Marcus nodded his permission. well she was his now, I didn't expect him to act any different then protectiveness over her.

"Of course, Though do you want us to show you or tell you"

"Show. I want to feel like I've experienced time than being alive for three hours. Though Marcus can help with things that were before you were born" She said, knowing I was younger than Marcus. I nodded.

"Okay" I agreed, moving closer to them. But I wouldn't tell her my past unless she asked. She had a lot to learn.


	23. Chapter 23

Mallik's POV

Didyme was asleep again. It seemed with so much information her mind closed down to sort it out. Something i hadn't thought about but her brain was working remarkably well, enough to create images, thoughts and feelings for itself I hadn't expected straight away. I had thought it would take a little longer.

Carlisle had written observations of her, and her behavior. Marcus was holding her, his thoughts a bright level than it had been before.

"How's she doing?" Marcus asked.

"Her brain function is working better than I imagined. Her brain has put her to sleep to sort the information to a subconscious level. Remarkable." Carlisle said, smiling brightly at him

"So it's all good?" His voice concerned.

"Yes. She's able to create her own life while your memory's created a subconscious and working mind with thoughts and feelings. But It's too soon to judge anything." Carlisle added.

"As we said, don't expect too much of her. She hours old with lots of information downloaded into her head."

"I know. I'm glad to have her back, in any shape or from. I can't lose her again" His voice held a deep promise as he looked directly into our eyes to show he wasn't joking in any shape or form.

"You won't" I heard a soft voice say. My eyes flickered down to see Didyme staring up at Marcus with teary eyes. The tear ducts were working.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, pushing her up so she was resting against the head-board

"Fine. Thank you Carlisle, Lot's changed since my death." Marcus flinched, she took his hand, kissing it softly. "I'm not going to die on you can turn me into a vampire"

"No, not yet"

"Why not?" Her voice plastered with hurt.

"Too soon. you body and mind might not take the transformation well till your settled and 100%. You may lose you memory's then everything would have been for nothing. I don't know how I could deal with it" His voice became painted.

She nodded in understanding.

"A few years. But you'll be my body-guard till then"

"I won't let anyone near you" His kissed her temple as she smiled, snuggling into his side. "Thank you" He directed this to me.

"No need. I'm glad I'm doing it for seeing your face. It makes me happy to see what I've done has created joy for another person."

"I'm glad too." Didyme said, "You gave life for someone who was lost his mate. Nothing is more special than that." I felt my self fill with pride. I was still a boy, I loved to be praised. I hugged them both, careful not to crush Didyme. I had to remind myself she was not as tough as Carlisle is. I heard a click and I turned to see Carlisle holding a camera.

"Sorry, I thought I needed to catch the moment" We all started to laugh, Carlisle joined in.

"Come on, join the club" I said, holding an arm out. He grinned, morphing into a child then hugged us all tightly.

"There now, So whats the plan next?" Didyme asked as we all pulled away.

"You can decide Marcus"

"We can visit your memorial as Malice, Carlisle, Maybe we can have a look about forks, I know you miss that place" he nodded cautiously. He personally hadn't seen his funeral, but I saw images though Zafrina's mind when they returned but they distracted themselves enough so I didn't see a lot.

"It may do some good. Sight seeing." I said.

"In not sure" he said slowly. His cheek reddening. I knew he never really got over his family completely, no one would, understandable. He still had connections to them even he didn't understand.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" Didyme said, a slight disapproving tone in her voice but she had no idea what happened. Marcus would agree to anything if Didyme asked him. Carlisle shook his head walking into the bathroom and locked himself in. Still as a child.

"He'll tell you his story when he's ready" I said softly, looking at the door with a sad look. She nodded before moving to the edge of the bed.

"Round too of walking attempt" Marcus said lightly. Didmy poked him before he jumped off and was in front of her, holding onto her hands. She smiled before she leant off the bed standing upright but was leaning on Marcus to hold her weight.

"Same as before" she said with a sad sigh,"But I feel stronger than before"

"Good. I'm glad you've taken like a fire work. I was expecting this stage to be weeks away but you're mile stones ahead of what I expected." My voice was amazed. I was amazed by her progress. She grinned a 100 watt bulb a kiss on Marcus's lips.

I diverted my eyes and pretended to make a choking noise. They stopped an looked at me.

"I'm still 10 years old" I said with a smirk. Didyme blushed and buried her head in Marcuse's chest. He smiled rubbing her back. "Well then. Les get packing up. We'll go to Portland, Montavilla. We can pose as two sons and parents" I gestured to Carlisle and me to Didyme and Marcus.

"I won't be able to walk yet" Didyme said.

"Marcus will carry you. I can create a wheel chair for you." I said with a shrug. She nodded.

"But i need clothes" She looked down and blushed at what she was wearing. "I can tell fashion has changed so much in the past few millenias"

"We can take you shopping" Marcus said. From his mind he wanted her to choose what she wanted not what we gave her.

"Of course" Answering him and agreeing to Didyme's request.

"Carlisle" Marcus asked looking to the door. the door opened and a Carlisle's face popped around, his face now looking like his natural form.

"Huh?" He knew what we said, having heard it he just didn't know what we were referring to do now.

"Pack time. Shopping then moving to Portland. I'll enroll Mallik and you in the Warner Pacific College. You could do with a bit on entertainment."

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself.

"Have you even been to college?" Marcus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No" My voice unsure of where this was going. Marcus was doing a good job of blocking his thoughts by focusing on Didyme's face.

"Then it's a new experience. You've very controlled so you can handle with being around humans." He encouraged.

"Fine!" I yelled, folding my arms, now quite angry. I didn't want to go. I had no reason to. Plus it sounded so boring. But I heard in his mind he wanted Didyme to have a bit of a normal life before her rechange. He wanted her to have memory's of human friends. I understood that, but it didn't mean I had to like it.


	24. Chapter 24

Carlisle's POV

We stood in front of a house. Our New house. Our new house in Portland.

"Now" Marcus uncovered Didyme's eyes. She gasped brightly at it from her wheelchair. To her it was her first home. I could see the joy in her whole body language. She hugged Marcus tightly, tears in her eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked, now looking back to the building.

"Oh I love it." Didyme sad excitedly. Marcus smiled, his face now changed so he wasn't recognisable. His hair a blonde like mine but I had to change my face so I wasn't looking like myself, my hair was still blond as I said, my eyes a blue but I changed my facial structure. Me and Mallik now looked to be around 17.

"Lets go in. The furniture is in place. Mallik, Malice, find your rooms, please don't squabble over the biggest"

"Fine" We both said, racing in. I found my room quickly. It was not big, nor small which I liked, the walls covered in a sea blue with mixtures of other rainbow colours lining the bottom of the room. In the corner had a large desk, my laptop out and on, I knew I had lots of pictures of us, though all of me was looking like Malice. Some I forged incase we had visitors, so they were dotted around the place no doubt. Family pictures, some of friends (made up of course). Mt bed was a large double one so I jumped onto it as I came into the room.

It creaked and protested with the sudden weight added to it but the slats held.

"Having fun?" Mallik ask.

"Better now, dead boring otherwise" I meant having to go to high school.

"Your children had to-" He cut himself off. I knew he didn't mean to say that. I sighed."Sorry"

"It's okay. The high school now feels like an indirect payback for all the times they had to go" He cracked a smile at that. "How's Didyme?" I asked, rolling off the bed.

"Well Marcus is showing her their room. We've come up with a cover story but Marcus isn't 100% happy on it but changes can be made"

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked.

"Since we're all too young, Marcus has agreed that he and Didyme are also going to enroll, to make sure we get settled in. He's asked me to take away a few years from him and Didyme to look the part. She's excited about interacting with humans. She only remembers eating them instead"

I nodded, chuckling slightly. I had luckily managed to put a block around her memories, kind of like putting it in a huge mental, metal box with a label on them. Each person I posed to be, I organised my memory's into the same type. It was easier to recall them that way. I wondered why I had never done that before.

"Should be fun. So we pretend that our parents were killed in a car accident. Marcus is 18 and adopted us to stop us from being separated. Didyme is his wife and married at 16" I suggested.

"The legal age of marriage?" Mallik asked. I nodded in commitment.

"Yes, no one will bother their relationship status. Us on the other hand..."

"Oh" He groaned.

"How's your thirst?" I asked. Trapped 24 hours in school back full of humans with thirst...

"Manageable. I'll hunt tonight before school tomorrow. I don't want the temptation of the school having a couple students unable to attend" Mallik said. I snorted at how casual it sounded. I also agreed to hunt then, though Marcus would have to wait with Didyme before he would hunt too.I directed this plan to Macus, Mallik hearing it from his head. He nodded.

Mallik left the room. The sound of his feet disappearing instantly as the door shut. Glad to know that sound proof worked.

I decided to reflect on my past. From Human to vampire to half human. Sounded a little far-fetched.

Human for 23 years..nothing special then, just surviving. Being bitten was probably the worst thing that happened then. The months after...I tired not to think of that. I sighed, remembering my loneliness I had endured before I created Edward. I had met other vampires before but it wasn't the same. Esme had changed me completely back then. I winced as a flurry of pain ran through my chest.

Even with her rejection, I missed her. Deeply. But I had got past that pain that had been held back because of my body's age. I tried to recall a happier picture of her, that took the pain away. Thinking of my family's happy faces before Clara's involvement. I wondered what they thought of me now? Did they still hate me? Even though I was dead to them, I wasn't sure. I did want to visit my grave. To see what they had done for my memory. I didn't know who went there, Vampire or human. Maybe I should have asked gently for that memory from one of the Amazons.

Clara. My daughter. What sort of life did she have? Not normal of course, being surrounded by vampires, humans and shape shifters, even a hybrid too. She would be six now. What would have the others told her about me? I knew she would be happy, even being a believed orphan.

I rolled over on my bed, my face sinking into the pillow.

I could never shake my feelings about myself when I thought of my family. It wasn't my fault either. I was just a puppet in the Voltui's sick games. And everyone fell for it.

"Come on out Malice. I know you're depressing your self. Think of the future" Didyme called. How did she know? I sighed shooting out my room and sat down in the seat opposite her, pulling out my book.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I know we'll meet them again. We're bound to meet them. But we need you to be strong." Mallik said appearing, hugging my shoulder.

"I know. I-I just don't feel ready." I stammered.

"I know. But I need to tell you, after Clara turns seventeen the Volturi will come for your family again" I looked sharply up. I haven't heard that before. He had kept it from me. Understandable of course but it made me angry. "I know your upset. Eleven years so we need to think of a grand entrance that will always be remembered."

"No, you don't understand" I sot up from my seat. My heart speeding up from it's already fast pace. "I don't care about entrances. I care of what people think of me, what they remember of me and what they told of me." Tears prickled in my eyes to I turned away, "It's been Six years but I always feel the same. I can be distracted but my emotions are still there. Because of the Volturi, I feel like I've lost my pride on who I was." I felt the urge to slam my fist though the wall. I resisted. I had tried so _hard_ in my life. Everything was starting to confuse me.

"How old are you?" I heard Didyme say softly. She didn't know my past.

"354"

"Have you ever expressed your emotions like anger, hate, fury, to anyone?" She asked again. I said nothing but shook my head. I could feel like something had gone in my head, snapping. "You've always held those emotions in. For so long. Even before what happened. Always kept your cool, shoving those emotions in a cage. I haven't been alive for a week to know that emotions can control you, if you let them. You've control them for so long, stuffing it in a cage and forgetting it. Over you existence I bet the cage has been constantly filling up. What happen six years ago had clawed thought the side." Didyme said, her words echoing though my head

"She's right" Marcus said. My hands balled up into fist. My whole body trembled with unfamiliar emotion. "You've held your mask on too long. After what happened, I don't blame you for what you are feeling now. What has happened had happened. We can't change that. But you need to get angry, you need to start feeling them, you've caged it so long, its bound to make anyone snap."

I closed my eyes, Trying to push out their voices. He was right. In a way. I didn't want to be angry, or Hateful. That wasn't who I was. I didn't want to be that person. I suddenly found myself curled up. My hands buried in my hair and my face buried in my knees.

"I tried so _Hard_" I hissed. I could feel tears dripping onto my jeans. " For a peaceful existence. I never killed a human for blood. I would never hurt anyone unless I had to. I made a treaty with werewolf so we could live with peace with them. I created a family who loved me only for that to go against me. I did everything in my power to help BUT IT'S NOT FAIR" I shouted. I heard a loud crack that echoed. The sound mixed with my sobs.I was letting myself go, making me feel horribly exposed.

"Your right Carlisle. It's not fair, you didn't deserve what the Voltrui did, What your family did. Remember Alice. And Jasper, your granddaughter Renesmee. They never went against you. They believed you. They always did. But you've got us. You're our family now. Me and Marcus are you brothers, not by blood. Didyme is your sister now. _You_ helped create her. You gave Marcus something he never thought he would ever hold in his arms again. You helped him but you're not helping your self." Mallik said, his arms hugging me tightly. "Let us help you." He whispered. His hands rubbing my back. "You've reached your breaking point but now let us help you deal with it. We're your family and we help each other"

I couldn't reply. I felt all over the place now, hectic. my head not working like it should. I could feel a headache though the pain and confusion. I raised my head and rested it in Marcus's shoulders. Exhaustion rising now. I closed my eyes wearily now and yawned

"We can talk in the morning. A good night sleep should clear your mind." Mallik said. I nodded very slowly. Then everything went black.

Okay so please tell me how this chapter was. I need to know. Was it too much? Did it need more? Please tell me.

Sorry for the slow update, I'm busy with lot of other things and can go through different fazes of book writing.

Plz review


	25. Chapter 25

Mallik's POv

I swiftly carried Carlisle back to his room and put him in his bed, taking off his shoes and socks, not changing him as I pulled the Duvet over him. I sat down on the edge of th bed. I didn't want to leave him like this. Not yet.

I didn't feel surprised to how he reacted. A breakdown was what he needed. He would feel better in the morning. He had kept all this turmoil inside too long but I never wanted to pry. He had always shoved the thoughts back. There were four steps to deal with grief and pain;

1. Denial

2. Anger

3. Bargaining

4. Acceptance.

I didn't know what point he was at. But I would need to discuss it with him.

"Stay with him. He may wake up earlier, school can wait if it has to. " Marcus said, standing in the door way.

"I know" I said with a nod.

"You were expecting something like this?" Marcus asked after a moment. His minds telling me Didyme was asleep in their bed.

"Sooner actually." I admitted. "I knew he was bottling it in too much. No doubt moving into a house brought up memories."

Marcus came in and sat down on the foot of the bed. His face calculating.

"Yes. It was about time" He agreed. "No one should have gone though what he did. Especially him. He tried so hard in his immortal life, only for Aro" He spat the name out disgustedly "to break it all down. Just for Alice." My face turned into a scowl. Then it suddenly came to me.

"Marcus, your last memory's of vampire Didyme is when she left to tell Aro of your betrothal." I said, his head snapped up.

"What are you getting at?"

"Think about it. Aro is power hungry. He admired your talent enough to distroy anything that would cause you to leave him." His face when the whitest of white. His mind connecting the dots just as mine had done a couple of minutes ago.

His face turned into a mask of fury. His fingers curling into claws. A loud snarl of pure rage tore though his teeth.

"Calm your self. you'll wake Carlisle up," I commanded, though still understood his anger. His face morphed into sadness again and he broke down into crying. Making sure Carlisle was still asleep, I got off the bed and wrapped Marcus into a hug.

"I-I Never realised-" Marcus stuttered, his face in his hands. His mind suddenly conjuring up a picture of Chelsea and her gift. His mind spitting with rage. Knowing Carlisle had gone through worse then himself.

"Aro bound you to him. She's the linchpin that keeps his guards together. Also stopped Caius from over throwing him as well. We need to plan, you can get your revenge, when he comes for them again." I knew that was what he needed of 2000 years of pain. "Didyme is alive now. Think about her. She'll need you and you need her." He still cried, but took in my words.

"Now, Go and hold you mate. I'll think of super cool entrances and run them by you later when Carlisle's with it." I said. Marcus nodded, getting up out my arms and walked from the room. His mind focused on his Didyme. I lay down next to Carlisle, careful not to jostle him. He was not ready to wake just yet.

It was just light outside when Carlisle stirred.

"Morning sunshine" I said as he sat up' rubbing his eyes. His face becoming miserable.

"Hey" he replied, his voice gruff.

"We have three hours till we leave for school, come up with a more detailed cover story and then get a nice car. Marcus is actually looking on the Internet for ideas. We can built it quickly after school." I said ticking it off as I went.

"Right" Carlisle replied, bringing up his knees to his chest.

"Alright look. I know I'm stuck at the age of ten for the rest of eternity, but I know even your age and what happened, you need a emotional breakdown. Your holding it in too much. Talk. Do you feel better?" I asked.

He half shrugged. "A bit"

"Let it out to someone. It doesn't have to be me, it could be Marcus or Didyme. They both understand what your going through" He scoffed slightly at that. "Marcus more than Didyme. He knows you have it worse then he does." She still didn't know the full story. "If you don't talk then write it or express it, like a drawing or painting. You never know, you might find a new hobby."

He cracked a smile at that.

"But don't internalise it. It will eat you up on the inside. I don't want you to punish yourself by doing that. You don't deserve what happened to you. And I know, eleven years from now, the volturi will be cease to exist" I said, my mind trailing off to cool ways of taking out the guard before Aro. I knew that either Marcus or Didyme would take his head, I knew Carlisle would be satisfied with ripping off his arms.

"I'm not the revenge type..." Carlisle mused, sensing my train of thought, "but with this, I can make and exception. He ruined my life." His face turned into a glare.

"Yes, he did. He ruined Marcus's too" He looked to me questionably. "He killed Vampire Didyme" His eyes widened.

"He's not going to leave that field." He hissed, jumping off the bed.

"Let me correct that. The Volturi are not going to leave the field. But If there are innocents being held against their will then they can be free to live"

"I can agree to that."he said, anger sill in his face.

"Now, half an hour till we have to leave. Keep a notepad or something close, pencils too. Write, draw doodle your emotions, I don't care what you do, just don't keep it locked up. Okay" he nodded.

"School" He agreed, going to his wardrobe. I left and made my way down.

"How is he?" Didyme asked.

"Better now, down but that's expected, I've suggested a notepad to write or draw his feelings, instead of keeping it locked up inside. It's his choice if he wants to show us. So the plan?" I sat down. Marcus joining us two, then Carlisle.

"I and Mallik's brother and Carlisle is Didmye's sister, but due to a fire that killed our parents. To keep us all together, Me and Didyme Married and adopted you. But we still have to connections of brother and sister." Marcus said, taking what I said earlier.

"That could work. but we don't look alike, and the school already has our pictures."

"Didyme can pretend to be a half sister since our "Mom" had and fling when she was drunk." Carlisle suggested, though wincing slightly.

"It's alright Carlisle." I said, reading his face, knowing what he was thinking.

"Is it too pain-full for me to ask what happened to you? You don't have to" Didyme asked, rushing the last bit.

"Love-" Marcus began but Carlisle interrupted.

"It's Okay" He smiled weakly his face looking away from us. "Years ago I had a life with my wife, Esme Cullen, with my adopted children and granddaughter. The Volturi came into the picture when my eldest "son" wanted to kill himself but he didn't. After a Battle with newly turned Vampire, the Volturi came in again but left quickly, then, My eldest got married to Bella, my daughter in law who had my granddaughter, then a few months later she was seen by Irina from the Denali clan who went to the Volturi claiming she was a forbidden Vampire child then we had to gather our friends from all over the world to come and witness. When they come, we're ready. Basically a talk out till Alice comes with another half human, half vampire, they leave. Seven years later. I come home from work to see My family in the living room with a baby in the basket with a letter addressed to me" he said, his eyes flashing red.

Didyme flinched, almost knowing what was coming.

"It turned out, that I slept with another woman. My family had already read the letter, now waiting for answers. I didn't know what to do, everyone was looking at me. So I had to read the letter, becoming more utterly confused. In the end I couldn't give an excuse, but My family turned against me. My wife had enough then and began shouting at me, before she started throwing the contents of the china cupboard at me. So, I took myself and the baby to my office, signed divorced papers and left." He kicked the tabled leg out of frustration, Good. he was getting somewhere. The table leg snapped off and flew into a different direction. I caught the end of the table so it didn't fall over.

"Take deep breaths" I said, hoping to sooth him. He did, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Thats when I came in. So he decided to fake his death, I changed him then ran for it. His Family and the wolves chaing after me but I got away. Since then we've been together like brothers, Marcus joined us a few days later. It turns out the Volturi created two vampires, one could make a vampire fetial with a human the the other could control a vampire and wipe their memory" I added, rubbing Carlisle's back.

"I'm so sorry" Didyme said, tears in her eyes. She understood what happened when I said that.

"We can't do anything now." Carlisle choked, his eyes had tears in.

"No, but we can look to a brighter future. You will meet your family again. I know that and you have to be strong. Not just for you, but for them. No doubt they know what the Volturi did to you and they now feel guilt like they wouldn't beileve." Didyme said, taking a deep breath. "They were too late to save you and now you're dead to them. Now they want to be forgiven. I know I would." he looked away.

"She's right" Marcus said, his voice grave. Carlisle's eyes flashed to him. "But they all deserved the pain for they did to you but they and you didn't deserve what the Volturi did to inflict it. We're all victims because of them. I don't want that to happen again. We _will_ face the Volturi and we _will_ destroy them."

"They've destroyed too many life's" Didyme countered, no doubt including her other self.

"Now, To the School." I ordered, standing up but let go the the table, we all watched and it clattered to the floor.

"School" We all said, leaving the table, Marcus pushing Didyme's wheel chair.


	26. Chapter 26

Carlisle's POV

I knew, all day I would feel miserable. It would take a few days till I settled down. But I felt like I still needed to take it out of my system. I decided to take Mallik's advice. I pulled out a notepad from my bag, I carefully erased the lines without anyone noticing as all four of us walked down the street. The house was located far enough to get to school on foot but also in a space where we could easily enter the forest to hunt.

Mallik looked to me from the corner of his eye as I slipped it back into my bag. He nodded, smiling sadly but said nothing, which I was grateful for. I wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. I heard the sound of buzzing as we came into hearing range of the school.

"Remember the story." Marcus reminded, straightening his jacket slightly before pushing Didyme forwards, she was smiling excitedly.

"Stay near" I said lowly to Mallik as we began to get closer.

"Of course. I'll arrange getting our classes together, if not, them i'll get the receptionist to have Either Marcus or Didyme in your class" Mallik said, squashing slightly to my side as we began to descend into the crowds. I could tell he was holding his breath, not use to the onslaught of close humans so suddenly.

"Thanks" I mumbled in response. People made way for the wheel chair which created a larger space for us two to walk through. I kicked Mallik in the shins when he was looking distractedly to a red-haired girl. Hard enough to hurt.

"Ow" He looked back to me, almost glaring but wasn't. "Thanks" He said, realising what I did. I rolled my eyes. We waked to the reception, a woman at the desk.

"Hello" Marcus greeted, making the woman jump since she was engrossed with the computer screen. She look flustered as she scrambled to compose herself.

"Hello. New student? Names?" She asked, sitting back down and began typing.

"Mallik, Marcus, Malice and Didyme Celliars" Mallik said, taking the lead. "Though Didyme and Marcus have to be in the same classes. She was home schooled with Malice all her life and both are feeling insecure with large crowds of people." I felt relieved but I saw something change in her eyes. Mallik was altering her memory's and letting the idea into her head. I disapproved but that never really stopped him.

Mallik handed our timetables out as we left the reception. My eyes trailed down it before I stuffed it into my pocket. I could hear the hushed voices and stares from the student we passed. Their thoughts annoying vocal. Now I understood where...I stopped my thoughts in the track. focusing on my timetable.

"You get use to it, we haven't been around large crowds enough" Mallik said with a grimace.

"Meet outside the cafeteria at lunch if we don't meet each other in classes" Marcus said, pulling off his jacket and gave it to Didyme who gratefully put it on.

"Okay, Malice." Mallik guided me from the other two towards our first class. It was physics, Studied it centuries ago and could teach it better from the sounds of the drone of the teachers voice from a few class rooms away.

"Is there anyway to make that annoying voice sound interesting Mallik hissed, also annoyed.

"No, everyone will notice" I mused. That was a statement.

"They'll probably think she'd choked on a voice changing sweet" He edged. I rolled my eyes as he opened the door.

"Hello" The teacher said in his utterly boring tone.

"We're new students" Mallik said.

"I can see" He replied, annoying in his tone. I read in his mind, he didn't like Mallik. Thinking he was a skipper and a player. How very wrong he was. "Name"

"Mallik Celliars" Mallik replied.

"Malice Celliars" I muttered, looking down, Though the teachers eyes, I could see my own face. A mask of sadness and misery. He felt pitted. He didn't know if it was Mallik or moving over here.

"Malice? Interesting name" He said.

"Yes." I agreed in a closing tone.

"Mallik,you sit next to Thomas. Malice, you can sit at the back by Jean." he said, assigning us a seat. Mallik opened his mouth to argue but I swiftly kicked him in the back of the knee. I didn't want to kick up a fuss. Mallik Lowered his mental shield enough so I could talk mentally with him.

_Just go along with it. Don't argue_. I though to him, walking down the aisle and sat down next to the human girl. Mallik brought up his shield again, agitated but did as I said.

As soon as he started his lecture on comets and stars, i let my mind wander on what I was going to do first in my sketch pad. I didn't know how to put my feeling into a picture. Facial expressions? Scribbles? Landscape? Graphic images? I didn't know. I asked this to Mallik who dropped his shield.

_You can try them out, what ever comes to you best, it's probably going to be the one. _He thought to me.

_Thanks_. I closed my mind, and he, his.

Thought out the hour, i only answered the questions that were given to me. Jean, the girl next to me. her thoughts were getting on my nerves. Like most of the girls, she had taken a liking to me as well as Mallik. I mentally groaned. All because of our looks and new faces. I eagerly left with Mallik as soon as the lesson ended.

Lunch came quick, so we met Marcus and Didyme at a table. Didyme was sampling the pizza while Marcus had a look of disgust on, eyeing the pizza distrustfully.

"How's your day so far." Marcus asked. We both groaned.

"Awful. This is so boring. I could teach better than these people. And make it interesting." I vented.

"We all could." Mallik said, fingering the bread he had.

"Don't do that. I'll probably want it." I said, eyeing it. He dropped the bread with an amused smile.

"So far the story's holding. People are pleased for me and Didyme." Marcus said, his face lighting up.

"I think I'll create a fake girlfriend, just to get the female population off my back" I grumbled, taking a bite from my pizza.

"Who would you base it on" Didyme asked interestedly. I flinched slightly

"You know who"

"From Harry Potter? You're going to base a girlfriend on a evil, bald, snake faced bastard who wants to kill everyone"

"Yes, that's exactly who I'm basing her on" My voice came out sarcastic. Marcus hissed.

"Malice" Mallik snapped, his voice going ice-cold. I suddenly felt ashamed of my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Didyme, Marcus. I shouldn't have been rude" I had forgotten myself. I was not that type.

"It's okay" Didyme said, her eyes going soft. I decided to take a walk.

"If you'll excuse me, i want to have some me time on my own. See you in class" I said, getting up with my bag. They didn't say anything, just let me have my space which I was thankful for.

I rarely had time on my own. Making myself unnoticeable, I climbed up a large oak tree and sat down on one of the branches.

I sighed in contentment as the breeze ruffled my hair. The scent of newly moan grass filled my nose. It had a nice peacefulness i had missed. My misery had plagued that from my mind. I had felt disconnected from my old self, it messed to who i was now. I liked being my compassionate vampire personality but I distracted myself into a different one. I needed to accept what actually happened. I pretend i did and that worked.

I pulled out my note pad and pencil. Tapping thoughtfully on the page. I couldn't decide on what to start.

_Mallik_, I sent to him, he instantly picked up, worrying.

"Are you alright? he asked, i could see though his eyes, both Marcus and Didyme were looking at him.

_I don't know where to start?_ I thought. I couldn't help but feel defeated by the white page. I felt him sigh.

_Start with the worse of your emotions. It could be a picture of yourself, or a landscape._ He replied after a moment. _Do you want to go home and do it, Marcus can get you off._ Mallik asked.

_No, I have enough time_. I said, closing the communication. I decided to do pictures of my original self. Starting with the emotion that chewed at me the worse.

Agony

At being shoved away. From my children. From my wife. Agony of not knowing what I had done in the first place to led to Clara. I was all that, buried under guilt and self hate. The next in lines. My pencil found a track on the paper, my mind feeling connected with my pain. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own. I just watched as it came into a picture of my own vampire face, twisted with agony, the drawing of hands trying to cover it, but the eyes had all the emotion, the background had an edge of fire, what i would have felt if I burnt that day. I found myself staring straight into the eyes. It held everything I had felt.

I flinched as i heard the bell. Interrupting me. I looked at my timetable. Art. Great. I hurried to put my stuff back into my bag and jumped out the tree.

Hey, bad news. my laptop's been sent away again. The screens went. Uploads will be slow or not happening. I'm due to have it back a week to two weeks. Plz review on what you think so far.


End file.
